The Vates and Viking- Norway x Reader
by Fangirl429
Summary: I suck at summaries. Having to leave your home in Ireland to marry some prince was never ideal for you, so imagine how the problem multiplies when on your way to London you encounter some Vikings. What is more troublesome is the leader, the man with the expressionless face his blasted trolls. Like you he sees creatures of the other realms. But what good can come from a Viking?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here is my new fanfic idea and for my own sanity it won't be as long as the last. I will clear a few things up. Firstly in the title if I am right a Vates (I think it's pronounces Vay-tez) is an old Irish term for a seer or prophet but why use those words when I can have alliteration! Secondly Norway is just Lukas in here and he is just a normal person, as are any other countries mentioned and they will be referred by human names. Now onward to le story. Maybe some rude language,but nothing too bad up ahead.**

(Your POV)

For the, what it seems, millionth time in the past hour you throw four of your runes into the air praying for a different outcome. As they hit the deck of the ship you closely inspect the polished stones. You wrinkle you nose in distaste as the four symbols: Othila, Berkana, Inguz and Unruz all face upward and confirm something bad will happen shortly after you arrive in England. You snatch them up and try a few more times, yet still end up with the undesired result. You try one final time and as you bend down to look at them a broad shadow falls over them.

"(Name) will you stop that! You are soon to be a lady of such high standing. You should stop fooling around with those pebbles the day after tomorrow you will be marrying his highness Prince Arthur of the Britons and will cease to be a vates." You pick up the runes once more and look to face your step-father.

"Father said when I don't feel right about something I should consult the runes." You say glaring at him.

"Well your father is dead and you will listen to me and your mother and we think this marriage is for the best for you." He says gruffly while combing his hand through his black beard.

"You mean what is best for YOU. As far as I am aware you are making me up root my life in Ireland to marry some wimpy prince that can't deal with his own people let alone defend them from the Viking invaders while you get paid a huge sum of money and then go waltzing back to ruin the empire my father built along with the woman who is supposed to be my mother." You say scornfully and move past him to the bough of the ship. Your (H/L), (H/C) hair whips around your face as you look across the water and see England in the distance. I won't be there long you think to yourself as it starts to rain. It seems the others back home were right that it rains often across the sea. You lean on the edge of the boat and let the rhythm of the waves rock you and help you calm yourself, you stay like this blocking out the going ons of the ship until you hear the familiar sound of small wings fluttering above your head. You look up and spot two faeries looking down.

"You know (Name) I belief I have mentioned this before, but I hate boats and rain. I don't see why we even agreed to come with you." Kalen, the brother of the faery twins you saved complains then lands on your open palm. He is then joined by his sister Breena.

"We are here brother dear because she saved us from the spider's web we fell in because of your 'brilliant' plan. Remember? And we agreed to stay with her because they won't allow us to return home and (Name) was kind to us and fixed your wing." She says while pulling the hem of your sleeve up to cover herself. You can't blame her, it is the autumn before your eighteenth winter and by the looks of it the weather would only get more harsh. It seems the closer you get to the shoreline the faster the wind gets so you pull the thick red cloak around your small frame and lift the hood. Both of your faery friends take shelter under it in your hair.

"(Name). May I have a word please?" You turn to face your mother, or rather the woman who gave birth to you, yet ceased to show any interest in you and prefer money and elaborate jewellery.

"What do you want mother, I'm busy." She approaches you and places her hand on your shoulder, but you shrug it off.

"I came to give you this." She says and holds up a silver circlet with a stone the same colour as your eyes in the centre.

"I don't want anything from you or that man." You say quietly not showing any emotion." She pulls your arm gently and places it in your grip. "Silly girl. This is not from me or Dolan. Your father had this made as soon as you were born and had planned to give it to you to wear when you get married." Your eyes widen at the mention of your father. She never spoke of him, but I guess this shows she might still care about you and his legacy. You look down again at the head piece and feel your father's energy radiate from it.

"Here let me put it on you." She says removing your hood as Kalen and Breena move to your shoulder.

"Actually how about we go inside the cabin and I can do your hair." You nod and allow her to lead you to the small wooden shack on the deck. She hasn't done this in so long, not since she married Dolan and you can't help but relax as she gently takes the ends of your hair that frame your face and then intricately braids them together at the back. She has just finished positioning the circlet on your forehead when a voice outside announces the boat has been docked successfully. You walk onto deck with your mother and she stops you before you climb off the boat.

"(Name) I know I haven't been the best of mother's to you and I know you don't wish to hear excuses but you have your father's hair and his personality. You remind me of him and for a long time after his death I couldn't face you." She was right you didn't want excuses, but you hugged her anyway before you exited to the solid ground to meet the escorts the prince sent for you.

"This is (Name) my lords of the king's guard. The daughter of brave, tribe leader Cathal and beautiful Isolde. She will one day be your queen." Dolan announces as you do a slight curtsey to the eight men in front of you. You may not want to be here but manners cost nothing. One of the men dismounts his horse and pulls another Daple grey mare towards you.

"My lady, my prince is a very lucky man and you indeed prove the notion the maiden's of Ireland are truly stunning." You roll your eyes at the compliment and brush him off when he starts to help you mount the horse. Your father had initially wanted a son when you were born, but he changed his mind when he saw how much you enjoyed looking and learning how to use weapons from a young age so you can imagine the look on the guards faces when you mounted the horse without assistance. The leaving party are ready to go and follow the lead of a rather boisterous male called Alfred who has pledged that he, the hero, would protect you should you so ask. It appears English males aren't the brightest flowers in the field. Thankfully the rain has stopped and though the wind is crisp the first part of the journey to London goes without a hitch and is quite enjoyable. This country is quaintly beautiful, though not as pretty as home and when you come to a stop for the night you spot a few brownies in the woods around you. They spot you looking at them and hide behind a small bush.

"The human girl saw us she did." You hear one whisper and then groan in pain.

"Stupid Thigney, no she didn't. Humans are stupid they are and can't see us brownie folk." You hear the other whisper back. You approach cautiously and when you're close you bend down.

"Actually brownie folk this human girl can see you and hear you I can." They both gasp and look with frightened faces.

"Don't worry I mean you no harm, would you like some of my bread and honey?" You ask kindly.

"Oooh I loves honey I do." One says and reaches for it but is stopped by the other.

"Stupid Thigney, it is a trap. No we don't want your bribe human girl." The other one snaps at you and at this point Breena and Kalen appear. "If the stupid brownies don't want it can we have it (Name)?" Asks Kalen landing on the branch above the brownies, causing water to fall on them.

"Kalen that was rude and no you can't. I was giving it to them so they don't have to come into camp and steal it later which is more dangerous." Kalen 'hmpfs' and then flies off with Breena.

"See Adair. Human girl is nice she is." The shorter brownie timidly approaches and takes the food from your hands.

"Thank you Human girl." The other says grimly and they both disappear. You walk slowly back to the fire at the camp site and climb into the make shift tent, but before you sleep you make a simple yet powerful force field around the camp. Maybe England won't be so bad you think as you snuggle down into your blankets.

(Lukas POV)

I gaze into the dancing flames of the camp fire trying desperately to drown out the sound of Mathias's drunken singing, but I am finding it more and more difficult as he moves closer and tries to make Berwald and I join in.

"Come on you two, we had a major haul today from that wimpy village and it is our right given by Odin himself to drink to our success. Hey that reminds me did we make a sacrifice?" I look up at him, knowing he won't shut his loud Danish mouth until he gets an answer.

"No you fool we didn't you cooked the goat to eat before we could." I say bluntly and return to look at the fire. Berwald grunts in agreement and pokes the fires a few times.

"No problem, we can use one of the Britons we captured today for slaves." Mathias says cheerfully as he stands and picks up his oversized axe. He then proceeds to walk over where the dozen or so men are bound and picks one out at random.

"Don't do it in the camp you moron." I mumble to him as his raises his weapon to strike.

"Aw but Lukas, that means I have to move into the woods and we haven't got the slightest idea about what creatures lurk in the English woods at night." He moans and I smirk inwardly. I know what kind of things lurk in the dark and it isn't just pixies and brownies. There are trolls for a definite. I brought them here myself.

"Don't care, just do it fast and do it quietly." I say not looking at him.

"Fine, fine but I'm only doing this because I like you Lukas." He says as he pushes the slave into the woods and out of sight. After a minute of so there is a scream in the distance and Mathias come stumbling back through with blood on his face and clothing.

"Brothers it is done." He announces dramatically . I ignore him and lay down on the furs that will be my bed. It isn't long before the fire turns to embers and then fades completely. However through the trees I see a small dot of light, another camp. I frown, there are no other Vikings in the area. Must be Britons. I inform the others of it and tell them we will attack at dawn. Mathias is pumped for the morning and heads to sleep in preparation. I lay away for a while longer, but just before I drift I hear the near by bushes rustle. I snap my eyes open and turn in time to see two small brownies walk past.

"Adair look! Another Human camp and that human man, he is looking right at us he is!" One shrieks and receives a smack from the other. "Stupid Thigney, been spotted once already we have. Human man boy can't see us he can't. Just because the human girl could from the other camp doesn't mean all human brats can. See? human man boy looks he does but he cannot sees he can't." I watch them until they reach the trees. A human saw them earlier. A seer perhaps, but they are so rare, especially a woman. I think to myself. I murmur into the wind and call forth two of my trolls. The twelve feet creatures appear at my side.

" Uh you wanted us master." Olaf grunts and Thorben nods.

"To the west there is another camp go and check it out. See if there is a girl with the sight there." They both nod and clumsily proceed into the woods. I wait for their return and they come back pushing and shoving.

"Master, there is a girl. A very pretty girl, can we eat her?" Stupid trolls, their idiocy rivals Mathias's.

"Go back and bring her here. Don't eat her." I tell them but they don't move.

"We can't." Grunts Thorben. "There is a magic shield we can't get close enough to eat her, I mean bring her back." So not just a seer, but a user of spells. Interesting.

"Fine you may go." I say to the trolls and lay back down. I suppose I must wait until dawn to see her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hello, I'm a time skip and I love you! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Your POV)

"(Naaaame), (Naaaame). Wakey wakey. The guards have started packing up and will wake you soon, but you want to look presentable so wake now." You groan in your semi-conscious form and turn over to face the other way.

"Breena move, you're being too nice about it." You hear the hum of wings but try to ignore it.

"Oi (Name)! Wake up!" Kalen shouts in your ear and then moves round to kick you in the nose. You wince a little and slowly open your eyes. You scream when the first things you see are the twins impossibly close to your face.

"My lady are you okay in there?" You hear one of the men ask from outside the tent.

"Um yes, I'm fine. I saw a er rather large bug on my leg." You lie while glaring at the faeries. You get dressed in the long, royal blue dress and red cloak you wore yesterday then proceed outside the tent. As soon as you vacate it, two guards are on it like vultures taking it down.

"Why are we up so early? It's not even dawn." You ask Alfred as you walk to the horses and stroke your mare.

"Because we are in a Viking area and Vikings usually attack at dawn. So if they saw our fire last night we should be gone before they reach us. But I wouldn't be too worried my lady. After all I'll protect you." You smile warmly at him, but can't help but think you could defend yourself okay. Your hand wanders to the silver dagger that used to be your father's. Sure you weren't physically strong, but as soon as your father knew of your abilities in magic he taught you offensive spells as well as healing. Before you go you remove the magic circle you cast for protection, however when it fades you almost gag from the stench that hits you. Urgh trolls! You think and move your horse before it gets upset. I didn't think trolls would be down so far south you wonder and you are thankful to leave the clearing when Alfred calls to you and the journey continues eastwards.

Through the trees patches of sunlight shine through and highlight the path that guides travellers out of the forest. Of what you have seen of England so far you can't help but marvel at it's nature's beauty. You listen to the men joke with one another and soon find yourself in the conversation laughing along with them. Most of the jokes seem to be at Alfred's expense but you notice he doesn't mind and laps up the attention. Suddenly your head starts to go all funny and you feel the beginning of a vision.

"We need to stop for a second!" You yell and hold your head. This is one area of magic you cannot control, which is the most annoying thing, but what makes them worst is since you have had visions they never have shown good fortune. You feel the men's eyes upon your face and you know by this point your eyes have probably started glowing.

"Arthur did say she was a Vates, but I thought he was kidding. She must be having a vision." You hear one of them say, but soon all other sounds apart from your breathing cease and the vision starts.

~ The group you're with find themselves at a crossroads in the woods and just off the path there is remains of a camp fire. Two men go off deeper into the woods and only one comes back, claiming to have found a body of a Briton. The other is not seen again. The group continues, a little while on something spooks the horses and they bolt, but you see yourself fall off and ~

The vision stops and you feel yourself return to reality. When your vision returns to normal you see the others concerned faces.

"That was amazing!" Alfred yells. "What did you see?" You tell them of the crossroads, the spooking of the horses and lastly how visions are uncontrollable and cut themselves off. The guards wait for you to recover a little and after a quick stop you mount your horse again and continue on your way.

You have now been riding for about an hour and it comes to your attention that the inhabitants of the forest are waking up. The air is filled with singing birds and to the observant eye also full of sprites. In one of the near by trees you spot a squirrel fighting with a wood nymph over an acorn and you can't help but feel happy. Nature is truly where you feel most at home and at peace. But peace is shattered when you hear Alfred yell from in front.

"Guys look a crossroads, maybe (Name)'s vision is right." Sure enough you look ahead and see the path split off. Alfred dismounts his horse and walks a little way into the wood.

"No way! There's a camp site here! and the fire is still glowing." Alfred shouts and you start to feel nervous. You know a man is about to die when Alfred tells two of his men to go and check the surroundings. And you are right when only one man returns, he then makes your vision come true when he describes the remains of a man that had been killed with an axe. You feel your heart beat faster as you start your journey once more. It isn't long before the remainder of the vision comes true and something makes the horses uneasy. You all travel onward each trying to soothe your horse, but then the scent of rot and decay attacks your nostrils and you now know that it was trolls that spooked the horses and it isn't long before they bolt. Everyone except you manages to keep seated and you land hard on the ground on your chest, the wind in your lungs knocked out of you. You hear Alfred shout your name as he is taken by his horse back the way you came. You watch him go, but turn quickly to face the other way when you hear a deep chuckle. You gasp when you see three blonde males blocking your way and quickly stand. Your eyes scan over the males and from appearance alone you know what they are. Vikings.

**So another project for your enjoyment and for my entertainment. Thankies for reading and do you think I should continue, I think I will, but definitely will is someone wants me to. If I do there will be a chapter at least once a week and that is a promise! Not a lot else to say except my favourite character so far has to be Thigney and I think he's adorable!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia, it's characters or Reader-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well people have read the first chapter, so I might as well continue. I'm thinking it will be 6-8 chapters long, maybe more, maybe less I haven't decided. Comments are always nice even if it's constructive criticism. Here is chapter two and anyone that read the first one, do we want to the brownies again? Warning- maybe some violence.**

(Lukas POV)

It is about dawn when we rise and the initial plan we decided upon last night has been changed. From what the trolls had reported to me last night on their hunt they both think the other camp had royal guards making up the bulk and would be heading eastwards towards London and towards us. Because of this I tell Mathias and Berwald we can rest a bit in the morning before cutting them off when they get closer. My only thought as we eat breakfast is why do they have a girl with them and a seer at that, do they know she's a seer? The three of us gather up our belongings and our weapons in silence. Berwald sits by the fading fire sharpening his two handed sword and then sheaths it when he deems it sharp enough. Mathias on the other hand is swinging his axe around like the mad man he is and demolishes a young beech tree. Idiot. I myself look down at my bow and quiver full of arrows. As a tactician, I know having long and short range weapons is key in an assault and I expertly restring my bow before I announce to the others we're leaving. But just as we vacate the immediate area the sound of numerous hooves can be heard on the worn path in the wood. Stealthily we move just beyond the tree line and where last night's camp was. The party stops and through the leaves I see a couple of men jump off their horses. One of the men, most likely the leader, yells in their language and points to the woods. Two men start to trek deeper into the trees and one moves in our direction.

"Berwald, take him out. Mathias go on ahead quickly to where the path thins and wait." They both nod and leave. I on the other hand move closer to the remaining members of the royal guard group and I soon spot the girl. Worry is evident on her pretty face, particularly in her wide (E/C) eyes. The trolls were right she is very beautiful, not like the other Britons we have encountered recently. A small breeze whistles around the trees moving her (H/C) hair. As she moves it from her face she mumbles something and holds out her hand and two green lights move to it. Faeries, she is the one. Behind me Berwald returns with blood on his sword and he follows my line of vision.

"She's pretty. Don't let Mathias see her." He mumbles. I say nothing and move from my place to follow after Mathias and my Swedish companion follows. It isn't long before we find the Dane and is leaning against his axe, he smirks when he sees us.

"They have a wench with them, a pretty little thing too and judging by her clothes I'd bet she's important." I glare at him.

"Leave her to me." In the distance horses and hushed voices can be heard so I call forth Olaf and Thoren again. I have used them numerous times during ambushes and they know what to do. I watch the two beast run out of the trees roaring and shouting so the horses go wild and bolt. The girl is thrown from her horse and hits the ground hard, one of the guards call to her as his horse takes him back. We choose this point to reveal ourselves. As we emerge Mathias chuckles with a predator's grin on his face. She swivels her torso round to face us, her eyes widen and she quickly stands.

(Your POV)

Oh why are the runes always right? You think as you look at your situation at hand. All the others have disappeared with the horses so you have no support with no way to get out quickly. But that is not the biggest issue, that would be the three men in front of you, the famed raiders from the north. There is silence in the path as you stare at them, all are blonde and wear furs. The tallest stands to the left and has the brightest shade of hair with blue-green eyes behind glasses. His face is hard and it's terrifying. To the right there is one that has spikey hair and a red cloak. You don't like the way he is looking at you and this isn't helped by the massive axe in his hand. But it is the man in the centre that intrigues you most. He is shorter than the others and can't be more than a few years older than yourself. His cold, blue eyes never leave your own and his expressionless face sends shivers down your spine. In his hair there is a small silver cross, a charm maybe and there is magic energy all around him. He mutters something into the wind and behind the trio you see trolls appear. You gasp and take a step back while you see the edge of his mouth rise slightly. The trolls are his! No wonder they ambushed you with such ease. Trolls maybe stupid, but they are really dangerous so you must protect yourself.

"Ego vocare, et animas, in fidem recipere, pax ex nox,omni malum APAGE TE!" You whisper quickly and when it is complete you see a soft golden light surround you. At least that deals with the trolls you think as you look up to face the Nordics once more.

"Tell us girl, why is it men from the royal guard have you with them?" The man with the axe asks.

"Um no particular reason. I was lost, this is my first time in England and they said they would help me find London." You reply slowly and he laughs taking a step forward so naturally you move back.

"I don't believe you wench. Who are you?"

"I am no one of importance. Please I really should leave. I have nothing you would value." You say taking another step back.

"Stop moving. there is one thing I know for sure I want from you." He says in a dark voice pulling off his cloak, but when he starts to approach you the shortest male puts a hand up.

"Enough Mathias, I said leave her and you will not disobey me." Mathias stops with an unhappy face.

"Are you not afraid? Most run when they face Vikings." He asks you in a monotone voice.

"Why run a race I would never win?" You answer back and he smiles slightly. "A smart girl, to be travelling with the guards of the royal court you must be very important or very dangerous. The truth why are you here?" You say nothing so he nods and the others ready their weapons. "Okay fine." You say in panic holding up your hands.

"I am a chief's daughter from Ireland and I was being taken to London to marry the prince." The one with spikey hair whistles.

"A future princess would raise a hefty ransom Lukas. I say we take her with us." The blonde with glasses grunts in agreement and you stand there horrified. If they take you your fate is sealed you would either die or eventually marry Arthur, the only thing you can do is blag your way out of this or use magic which would be risky because you can't tell how strong the stoic one is.

"Wait, you would get nothing from him for me. It was only a political marriage and I am easily replaced. Instead you leave me so I can go home." You plead with them.

"Well if you're easily replaced I'll take you anyway, being surrounded by hairy men for months is taking it's toll." The uncloaked male and the one that talks the most shoves his axe in the ground and takes another step forward, however the one called Lukas pulls his shirt and he stops.

"What is your name seer?" Crap the man with trolls knows, now you really can't stay.

"(Name)." You mutter while trying to catch the attention of Kalen and Breena.

"You will come with us (Name). You will not be harmed if you co-operate." The Viking with the hair pin and strange curl holds out his hand and you stare at it. Breena and Kalen appear to your left, you tell them to try and find the horse and they flutter off.

There is no other way, let's see if you can bluff your way out along with some magic. You let a small smile grace your face.

"Sorry but no. Before you said I was either important or dangerous. I am however both." You say calmly. Lukas's eyes widen slightly, but Mathias laughs heartily while the other grips his sword.

"That's funny woman. What could you possibly be able to do to be dangerous?" He pulls his axe from the ground.

"If you don't come willing I will drag you away. Stop the act princess, it only makes it more fun." He says mockingly. In your peripherals you see movement and hope to Dagna (Leader of the gods) it is the faeries with the horse.

"You leave me no choice then." You announce 'confidently' and pull out your father's dagger and hold it facing downwards in between your palms. The one with cold eyes doesn't move, but the taller two ready themselves, the one called Mathias is laughing.

"What are you gonna do with that princess? 'Tis but a needle, gonna make a new dress?" He snickers. You have only ever done this spell successfully once and desperately try to concentrate hoping it will work when you really need it. You take a deep breath and start, first you in-vision nature and it's strength. The sturdiness of roots that hold up the tower-like trees that stand against time's decay. The swift speeds of the river able to erode rock and finally the soil, rock and dirt that holds this world together. All this energy you draw into the silver blade and murmur a complex incantation. After seems like hours for you, but mere moments in reality, the blade starts to glow a rich, green colour. Through your fingertips you feel the magic of mother earth pulse in the dagger and when you finish the charm you let the blade fall from your hands and thud into the ground.

"Mother's children I ask thee to rise!" You command in a strong voice and to your surprise the worn path beneath your feet starts to shake. A deep crevice forms in the earth and three forms emerge. The largest is a man made out of nearly black stone with built in armour. The next an inhuman form, close to a spider, scuttles out made of wood with thin spindly legs and stands next to the rock warrior. The last figure is that of a woman, but a woman of water. She gracefully rises into the air and faces you.

"Blessed daughter of the god Math (God of magic and sorcery) What is your will?" She says in a soothing voice. You stare at them, you've never done this spell so well before.

"I ask for your protection against these men and your aid in my escape." You stutter out and then gesture to the men in front of you. The wooden spider hisses at them.

"It will be done." it says in a disembodied voice. You pull up the dagger, bow to them and then sprint into the trees, you hear a yell behind you as you spot the faeries with the horse.

"We need to get away from here." You say quickly as you climb on the mare and bring her into movement.

"You're telling us? The magic energy now is massive." Breena says sitting on your shoulder. You ride for a while and when you spot a small cave structure and decide to take shelter there. You dismount the horse you have decided to call Coel and sit in a pile of dead leaves. It isn't long before you fall asleep, it has been a long time since you have used so much magic and on top of a vision it is hardly surprising.

(Lukas POV)

"Holy Freya! How did she do that?" Mathias screams as he eyes up the creatures that block our paths like we blocked (Name)'s earlier. I say nothing, I don't know, but it makes me notice I have under estimated her. The creatures watch us with fierce eyes, they are easily as big as my trolls and I have only heard rumours of summonings like this. Though I don't wish to admit it, I am out of my depth and have no idea how to get past these. I am pulled from my thoughts when I hear Mathias yell and run forward with his axe. However before he can get close the spider beast thrusts four of his arms into the earth and then around the Dane's feet green vines start to sprout and ensnare him in their grip. "Foolish follower of Odin. The child of Math didn't say to kill, but to fight against us you will die most painfully." It hisses.

"Enough Damhán! Our mistress didn't say kill so we shall not." The stone soldier's voice booms and the vines release Mathias.

"Odin's sons leave this place and the vates girl alone. We will be watching." The woman says and lifts her arms and I hear the sound of running water.

"Lukas?" Berwald asks.

"We will leave." I say loud enough for my friends and the creatures to hear, I then turn on my heel and walk the opposite way (Name) ran.

The others follow me in silence, this is very unusual from Mathias and he doesn't speak until we see small cluster of huts that make our mobile village.

"You tell no one that I lost to a plant, if the others know no way with I be able to enter Valhalla." He mutters quietly as we climb over the fences. Almost as soon as we reach the centre of the village we are greeted by some of the other men.

"Ah the Jarl has returned with Mathias and Berwald." One dark haired Viking called Sven yells out. I nod slightly towards him and walk to the largest hut in the group which is mine. As soon as I enter the door I am attacked by a small child. I look down to see Tino hugging my legs. He lets go and has a small coughing fit so I pick him up in concern. "Are you okay?" I murmur to him and he hugs my neck.

"Erik says it's just a cough. I'm glad you're back and safe. Emil has been crying for you." At the mention of my little brother I place the seven year old on the ground and proceed to the bedroom of our home. On the bed made of furs I spot a small bump among the blankets and see a small tuft of pale-silver like hair sticking out. I quietly approach and sit next to him, when I pull the covers down I find him asleep and smiling fondly at him. I then place my hand on his small head and he sighs in his sleep, unfortunately he is woken when one of the men comes charging into the hut. Emil starts crying and I glare at the man. I pick Emil up and he snuggles into me, but like Tino starts to cough uncontrollably.

"My lord, I'm sorry to disturb you but news from London says the prince's soon to be wife is lost in the woodland around here and some of the guys were thinking she would be a great ransom." He says excitedly and my mind wanders to (Name).

"Do you know who she is or what she looks like?" I enquire and the smile falls from his face.

"No my lord."

"Then how do you suppose we find her? I suggest you take the others to raid another village and try to find some medicine for the sick, I know Emil and Tino aren't the only ones." I say placing Emil back into bed. He nods and exits the hut. I wait for Emil to fall back asleep, he now has a slight fever so I go to leave the tent to find our doctor Erik to aid him, but before I leave Berwald comes in carrying an unconscious Tino. "He fainted." Berwald explains and places him next to Emil, he too has a fever.

"Where's Erik?" I ask and talk of the devil, Erik comes rushing in with his bag and goes straight to the boys.

"Nothing too bad to worry about. Just a small fever brought on by the coughing, both should be fine in a few days." He says applying a sort of tonic to their foreheads. I am relieved to hear this and so is Berwald, though he and Tino are not related by blood like Emil and I he sees him as a little brother. After seeing the two children are sleeping peacefully I summon a small forest troll to watch over them called Stanley instructing him to find me if their conditions change. I then grab some new clothes and head towards a river to bathe not far from the village.

(Your POV)

"Adair look, it is the nice human girl it is."

"Hmpf, stupid she is to be be sleeping here. We should wake her."

"No Adair she looks happy in her sleep she does."

"Stupid Thigney! If she's so nice she won't mind and help us cross the river." It is at this moment when you wake from your slumber and find two brownies standing on your legs.

"Nice human girl! Good morning." Says Thigney and then he runs up your body, you wince when he crosses your lower ribs. Must still be sore from when you fell off the horse. The other Brownie remains in his current position with a sour look upon his face.

"Human girl, please help us. There is a kelpie in the river there is and it won't let us cross it won't." Thigney yells in your face and then hugs you.

"Please we needs to get home we do and the river is the quickest way. My son, his birthday it is!." It takes you a minute to work out what the frantic screaming in your face actually means, but when you finally figure it out you smile fondly to them.

"Okay, show me the way to the river and I'll see what I can do about the kelpie. Is it male or female?" The little short one on your chest starts doing some sort of victory dance while the other face palms and says it is a male one. This throws you off. In Ireland you have only ever met female kelpies and they are bad enough, but the males are supposed to be even more narcissistic and seek young woman to drown in the river or take back to their world to marry. Nonetheless you said you would help and you clumsily climb to your feet. Kalen and Breena have disappeared again, so you happily pick up the brownies and mount Coel riding at a slow pace through the wood. Water is nature's healer you think to yourself and from the fall off your horse your ribs are very sore so this is a great opportunity to check the damage and hopefully fix it.

After about fifteen minutes of riding and bickering among the two woodland creatures you finally reach the river. The river itself is beautiful. It has crystal clear water and a small little waterfall which the water trickles over as though it has all the time in the world. Along the river bed there are smooth oval stones and some reflect the light at parts giving the illusion there are precious gems within them. All of which you know to be a façade. This is the work of a kelpie, making a river so beautiful that anyone that doesn't know better would meet their doom. You dismount Coel and tell the brownies to wait on her saddle, then with caution you approach the edge of the river. As soon as you kneel down and put your palm to the surface of the water the kelpie appears. "Miss be careful, this river has claimed the lives of many. They say a monster lurks in it's waters." The kelpie is in his human form and approaches you from the other side of the river making it look as though he has just come from the wood. The 'man' before you is tall with a muscular build, olive skin and ebony hair. To any unsuspecting woman he appears to be a handsome young man protecting her, but his eyes are what give him away. The eyes beneath his bangs are the palest of blues and almost look transparent. You smile at him sweetly.

"Actually, I know of this monster and they say it is a kelpie." His eyes widen slightly and then a smirk falls onto his face.

"A kelpie, one of the water horse mythical creature things. I had never heard of this." He starts to walk across the river it comes up to his waist in the middle.

"I've always wanted to meet a kelpie though." You say in your most naive voice, hoping to take him for a ride.

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"Because I have heard that they have human forms and are very beautiful. That and the one in this river blocks the path of two of my brownie friends." The look on his face is of sheer disbelief and it soon turns into a cruel grin.

"Insolent human thinking you can fool me. A vates are you? I haven't seen one in the last hundred years. Not one that looks like you." With a somewhat feral smile on his face he starts stalking towards you. As he moves closer to you and the river his form starts to change, no longer is there a man but a creature of green slimey skin in the shape of half horse, half monster from the deep. The only thing that remains unchanged are the eyes. The way to tame a kelpie is to take it's bridle. Easier said than done you think and try to think of a plan. In his form now he will be strong both physically and of magic ability, but somehow you manage it and slip it off his head though not before he bites your arm. As soon as the bridle falls his starts to shrink and quickly you pull a small jar out of your bag and take some water from the river. You then pick up the wiggling creature and plop him into it. For a moment you bask in your victory and walk over to the horse.

"The river is safe now, you may cross it, but be careful." You say as you put the jar into the saddle bag and help the brownies down.

"Thank you human girl." The more serious of the two says and the other hugs your hand. You watch them leave and smile happily, you then decide while near the water it would be a good idea to not only heal yourself, but clean yourself up too. You walk to the edge of the tree line and then remove your cloak and dress as well as your boots so that you now stand in your knee length under dress. You shiver as wind passes through the thin fabric, but you walk over to the river and do a quick fire spell warming the river up. When this is done you slide in contently and relax happy to know the drama is finally over.

(Lukas POV)

I am nearly at the river when once again I see the two brownies from the night before. They seem happy about something and I strain my ears to hear them speak.

"I really love that human girl I do, first she gives us food she does and then she defeated the kelpie. If we see her again we shall give her something in return we will." So they have seen (Name) again, and at the mention of a kelpie it means she must be by the river. I quicken my pace and just before I exit the trees that hide me I hear soft humming and peek through the branches to see the girl sitting in the river in her under skirt. She must be freezing cold, but then I notice steam rising from the water and conclude she is using magic. She then stops humming as I continue to watch and shifts her position she groans in pain and then I see a large wound on her arm. She then inspects it with narrowed eyes and gentle fingers. But then her hand starts glowing a soft yellow and she holds it over the wound. Even from where I stand I see it fading away. She then flexes her arm and stands up when she finds it okay. Next she prods her ribs through her dress that is now nearly see through because it is wet. She hisses in pain and then slowly lifts her dress up. There is nothing now on her lower body except some underwear and above her navel there is a large purple bruise marking her otherwise flawless skin. She then heals this and sits back down. I stare in wonder at her, not sure if I should approach or not. I feel slightly guilty after all it was our fault she fell. Out of the trees come two little green lights moving fast, faeries again. They land on her shoulder and they must of known I was here because she gasps and quickly exits the river. It is at this point I notice that I am no longer in the tree line and must have moved forward subconsciously. (Name) quickly throws on her clothes and boots, but stumbles because she's in a rush, her face is flushed and she looks adorable.

"Wait! I mean you now harm." I call as she pulls herself up.

"That's funny a viking that doesn't wish to harm someone. And I had you pegged down for a serious, boring person." She says as we stare across the river.

"(Name) I mean it. I just want to speak with you."

"You know it's rather unfair you know who I am yet I have no idea who you are." She says not looking at me.

"My name is Lukas Bondevik. I am the Jarl of the vikings in this area and back home my father is one of the rulers." I say and she turns to face me.

"That's great, but doesn't mean we can talk. And to let you in on a secret I hold grudges particularly well, so if you don't mind I'll be taking my leave." She says coldly and then mounts her horse. It is this point that Stanley, my troll, comes running through the bushes.

"Master, master! Your little brother and Tino have gotten worse. Erik no longer think it's a small fever. They are both really sick and need something quickly or they may die!" He says quickly as he tries to catch his breath. I get a horrible feeling in my stomach and turn to leave to get to the village as quick as possible, but (Name) shouts to me.

"Wait. I think I know what's wrong with them." I turn and see her crossing the river on the horse.

"You must tell me. They are only young and I will not allow them to die." I demand from her.

"It sounds like the red fever. We were hit by it a couple of weeks ago back home. I can help them, though you have caused me trouble, life is the most precious thing." She says seriously and motions for me to get on her horse. As we ride through the wood she tells me what she wants in return.

"I will help them, but any doctor you think that knows what he is doing, he doesn't and can't say what I do is wrong. I will use magic, you must be happy with this and when they are healthy, I will leave with no trouble from you or any of your men. I will heal them, leave and then go back to Ireland with no more fuss from any more of you people." I agree to this and we gallop to the village, and all I hope is that we aren't too late.

**So here is chapter two which I did decide to write. Sorry it's later than I may of said, but I've just started uni and it's freshers week so I though there's no point in writing if I'm hungover. Any enjoy, next chapter will be next week if I have time. Tell me what you think and virtual cookies for all!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot and this makes me sad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm back with another chapter for you guys. I rather cruelly have been struck down by the freshers flu (i.e drinking too much and not sleeping or eating properly.) which means I have some time to write which is what I shall do now ^_^ Enjoy.**

(Lukas POV)

As (Name) and I barrel through the forest towards the village she quizzes me about Tino and Emil's conditions.

"Okay just to double check it is the Red fever had they been coughing before the fever started to show?" I duck out of the way of a low hanging branch.

"Yes they've both been coughing for a couple of days,but because of the cold weather we didn't think much of it." She nods and above the branches of the trees I can see the smoke from chimneys rising.

"What about fainting?"

"Tino fainted this morning, but he seemed okay afterwards when the doctor gave him some tonic." She pauses in thought.

"Seems like they are just about at stage two of the illness. I'm assuming neither of the boys have started throwing up yet? And one more thing when we get to the village, find the doctor I need to know exactly what he gave to them for the fever in case it corresponds with what I intend to do and have to think of a back up plan." I say that I will and now the fences that surround the village are in sight, but to my surprise she doesn't slow down, she speeds up.

"You might want to hold on." She says. To what? I think, before realising that she means her waist and she's going to jump the fence. Without a moments hesitation she guides the horse over the posts and into the centre of the village. This causes alarm among the people and a few draw their weapons.

"You can let go now." She smirks at me and brings the horse to a stop outside my hut.

"Lukas, what in Thor's name is that she-devil doing here?" Mathias asks approaching us as we dismount. (Name) completely ignores him and after she has pulled her bag from the mare she hurries into the hut.

"She is to make them better. Do me a favour find Erik and put her horse in the stables." I too then leave him and enter the hut.

When I enter (Name) is already by the two children's side and her bag is open at the end of the bed. She speaks to them in a soothing tone. "Okay little ones. My name is (Name) and I'm going to help you get better again." Tino nods at the girl, but it's barely noticeable, he is so pale, but sweat is evident on his hairline and Emil didn't even move he just looks at her with drowsy eyes. I watch her start to analyse their condition.

"Lukas, how long until the doctor will be here? I can't give them anything until I know what they've already had." She calls through to me and at the sound of my name Emil starts whimpering. Like any good older brother I go to his aid, but (Name) cuts me off.

"This is highly infectious. If you're coming in here drink this." She orders throwing a small glass bottle at me and I do so. I cough on the sour liquid and then when she nods I sit on the bed. Up close I can see just how ill they are, they look so weak and white. The hut doors are pushed open and Mathias enters with Erik.

"My lord I'm here, but sadly as I told the others with ill family it is in the gods hands now." He says solemnly.

"Actually I was the one that wanted you. What did you give them earlier for the fever?" He glances at (Name) as she removes the back of her hand from Tino's head.

"U-um a mixture of Yarrow and Bayberry. But it is too late to use that now. Who are you?" (Name) nods and starts rummaging in her bag.

"I am no one of the importance and I must commend you doctor, if this was any other fever, dare I say they might have been healed? You see for this one you can't decrease the fever instead you must push it and push it until it breaks. It's risky but it's the only way." Erik, like the rest of us stares at the girl in confusion. She rolls her eyes and then pulls out a bottle from her bag full of a inky coloured liquid.

"Can someone get me some snow from outside please. Make sure it's clean." She orders as she pulls out a small pot and a tripod.

"Mathias do it." I murmur and the Dane leaves the tent.

"Doctor, how many others are ill?" She asks as she sets up the pot and tripod. She then murmurs something and a small flames hovers underneath the pot. Erik stumbles over his words.

"Er a dozen or so."

"Thank you, are they all at the fever and coughing points? Has anyone thrown up yet?" She queries as Mathais comes back with a bucket off snow.

"Thank you." She beams at him.

"Can someone get me a couple of thick blankets and two small cloths?" She says as she starts to raid her bag and put things in the pot. This time I go to get things and walk to the other side of the hut to get more blankets, on my way back I grab two square cloths from the first aid chest.

"I have them." I say loud enough for her to hear and she nods. There is no a hazy green fog in the room and it tingles my nose. Suddenly Emil starts heaving and he is violently sick on his blanket. (Name) whips her head round and swears.

"We need to get the blanket out of here and anything that has sick on now and we need to burn it." She shouts and we all do her bidding. "Lukas, please get his tunic off too." She says and I move to the bed, but Tino is then sick too.

"Same thing applies people!" She yells and soon the boys are only in their underclothes on the bed. (Name) mutters something frantically over the cauldron and it changes colour, a dull gold fog coats the room. The boys inhale it and relax a little. (Name) is breathing heavily and looks exhausted, she's using too much magic. Just then another one of the men from the village comes in the room.

"My lord, my wife and child they are sick and are coughing all the time! What should I do?" Before I can speak (Name) appears by my side with two bottles in her had, one is full of the gold fumes, the other the inky coloured liquid.

"Listen to me carefully. The inky liquid is to be drank. No more than a couple of spoonfuls. This bottle you should open in a confined room where the fog can't escape. If they haven't thrown up yet everything will be okay, but if they do, get rid of whatever the sick gets on and burn it. Then come back to me. You, yourself need to drink this to make sure you don't fall ill." She says giving him a small bottle like she gave me. The man thanks her and leaves.

"Doctor? If I make up measures of the three potions here will you distribute them? I will write down instructions for which is which. The sooner this illness is out of your village the better."

"Of course and might I add you are incredibly talented. Would you be willing to share your knowledge?" Erik says taking bottles from (Name).

I don't like how he looks at her or how his hand lingers on hers ever so slightly when bottles are exchanged. God damn it Lukas, you're being paranoid.

"Thank you so much." She says blushing. "Though sadly, I don't think today is the best for it and what's more I shan't be staying too long. Only until all is well doctor." I had forgotten she would be leaving.

"Please call me Erik rather than doctor it makes me feel old." He says to her smiling as he leaves the tent.

"Gentlemen, if you don't mind could you leave me to treat them? Children are much smaller to consume magic and the more adults in here, the harder it is for them to get it and heal." Mathias leaves after a quick glare in her direction and she smirks. I am much more reluctant.

"I would rather stay, I need to protect them." I say quietly and she places a blanket over the two children.

"Protect them? Do you mean from me or that I'm not capable of doing it myself? Because either way I'm offended and might just take my leave if that is the case." She says frowning.

"Not at all, it's just that I'm worried and want them to be safe and well."

She smiles softly and places her hand on my arm.

"All the more reason to go. The worst is gone, but there's still a couple of things I wish to check. And remember you are a Jarl, you must look after ALL your people, not just family." I stare at her with my normal, unreadable expression, but something tells me she sees right through. "I know how worried you are, but it is for the best, check on the others and come back in a hour. In the unlikely event anything does go wrong I will come and find you. Now shoo." She gives me a small push to the door and turns back to the children.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hello we are a time skip with schizophrenia, no we aren't. Quiet you!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Your POV)

You are exhausted and should probably cut back on the magic as the sheer amount you have used today is catching up with you. Thankfully you are now sitting on the floor by the fire wrapped up in a large fur blanket with the two children on your lap. Said children still aren't back to normal, but an awful lot better than before. You expected Lukas to be back a while ago, but while you wait to tell stories to the children of back home when you were younger.

"So there I was all alone in the woods, it was pitch dark and completely silent except the occasion wolf howl." Both children listen to you with wide eyes eager to hear more.

"In the winter in Ireland it gets dark very quickly and I decided it would be a good idea to go back to the village. So I made my way through the dark, but I must of taken a wrong turning because I came across the swamp." Tino grips your hand tightly.

"Swamps are dangerous in the day time, but at night they are even more perilous when creatures not of this world come out to play. Evil beings like Bunyips and Grootslangs try to catch people." The opening of the hut door makes all three of you jump and you turn round to see Lukas, Mathias and the other male from before enter.

"(Name), what happened next?" Tino asks pulling at your hair slightly.

"Right, back to the story. After I had realized I was in the swamp I immediately knew I had to turn back, but as I turned to face the way I came I saw some lights on the path. Will of the wisps, small creatures that lure travellers to drown in the swamp. Now I didn't know which way I should go and to make matters worse the swamp behind me started to bubble and then I saw the ugly head of the Bunyip rise out the mud." Both boys cuddle into you and you exchange looks with the other adults. They don't look particularly happy that you're scaring them so you allow your voice to soften.

"But worry not." The two children look up and you hug them close.

"Just as the beast started to climb towards me. Another creature emerged from the wood and I will never forget it's beauty. Out of the trees came the famed white stag of the wood. An immortal beast so pure and noble it aided me in my escape. The light that it brought with it scared the Bunyip back into the swamp and lit up my way home. What is truly amazing is the stag stayed until I could see the fires of my village. Like it was sent by the gods to protect me. There end of story."

"What a load of horse poop. There is no such thing as magical creatures let alone the white stag." Mathias snorts and you glare at him.

"Oh really? As I recall from earlier you met some of my friends, want to meet them again?" You smirk when an expression of fear flashes across his face.

"Are you threatening me wench?" He snarls standing up.

"What if I am?" You say looking up at him, not wanting to disturb the children on your lap. You know you shouldn't wind him up because there is no way you could summon the spirits that helped you before with the small amount of magic you have left, but he doesn't know that.

"Enough woman! You want to fight and we shall!" He yells picking up his axe and feeling in a brave mood you ask snidely.

"Why is your axe so big, not compensating for something are we?" The Dane lets out a growl of anger and you move to put the children behind you.

"Mathias enough! She has helped us all today and do not a raise a weapon in front of the children." You both look over to Lukas who has, like he always does, an unreadable expression on his handsome face.

"No Lukas. Stop protecting her! She is one of them, a Briton. Stop putting her above me. We are as good as family. You need to sort out your priorities!" Mathias storms out of the hut and all is quiet for a few seconds until you can no longer help yourself and start to laugh. "I'm really sorry." You say as you calm down. "But for the record he started it, maybe it isn't a good idea I stay. I don't want to be the cause of you falling out. You bend down and pick up your bag then walk over to the door and take your cloak from the chair next to it.

"It's been nice to meet you all and if you have any more illnesses come and find me, I'll still be here for a few days before I head back to Ireland." You smile happily at the children and then walk out the door.

(Lukas POV)

I should say something, I want her to stay. But I can't, however just before the door closes Tino jumps up and heads for the door, Emil quickly follows.

"(Naaaaaame), you have to stay. *fake cough* See? I'm still sick." He says pulling on her cloak as Berwald and I also exit the hut. Emil doesn't say anything but he clings to her dress. She laughs softly and bends down to their height.

"But I want to go home, besides I don't think Mathias likes me very much."

"But Lukas is Jarl and he doesn't even like Mathias. Ask him to stay." Tino cries not letting go of her hand that holds his. Emil nods frantically and turns to me.

"Big brother." His wide purple eyes are watering and he turns back to (Name).

"I'll tell you what, we'll consult the runes. If they tell me to stay I shall. Does that sound fair?" The boys nod and she opens her satchel to retrieve a small, velvet drawstring bag. She rummages in the bag and pulls out four stones, holding them in her fist with her palm upwards. She then throws them high in the air and catches them.

"What do they say?" Tino yells bouncing up and down and she opens her palm to show the boys. They say there is going to be a storm tonight and it would be silly of me to even try and travel. If I wish to leave they say I should go now. But then this one here says it would be better to stay, so if your Jarl doesn't mind neither do I." All three of them look at me, (Name) has an amused twinkle in her (E/C) eyes.

"You may stay as long as you need, provided that whilst you are here you help with your medical knowledge." The boys cheer, but (Name) frowns, even if it was for a second, I noticed. We all recede back into the hut and sit by the fire, Tino sits on Berwald and Emil doesn't come to me, but sits on (Name) who cuddles him. I now realize after seeing the two boys with (Name) that this is what they were missing. They have no female, mother figure in their life and Berwald and I can only do so much if they fall over and hurt themselves or want someone to tell them stories. We never should have bought them to England, here there is no gentleness, no nurturing, however this one girl has not only made them better, but happier too. Suddenly there is a flash of light from outside, followed by a clap of thunder, as if on cue (Name)'s prediction of a storm comes to life. Both Tino and Emil look up to the roof with frightened eyes as the rain starts it's assault. I exchange looks with Berwald, neither of us know how to deal this, but (Name) shifts her hold on Emil and now holding him walks closer to the fire. She sits down and beckons Tino towards her and once he is on her lap too she wraps a fur around them.

"Let me show you something." She says to them quietly and then faces us adults.

"You may want to see this too. It will take your mind off the storm." I move closer and so does Berwald. As we do so she lifts her hands slightly and murmurs an unknown language. We all watch as her hands start to glow a soft amber colour, like the fire itself.

"Emil, what's your favourite animal?" He stares at her and barely above a whisper answers puffin.

"A puffin? Okay watch the smoke not the actual fire." And we do so, but my eyes wander to her hands as she pushes them into the fire. I then look at her face, she is concentrating hard and has a slight frown on her face. She really is beautiful, smooth (S/C) skin that is nothing but flawless and her eyes. So many emotions I have seen in such a short time. A force to be reckoned with, yet she is so gentle. I am pulled from her face when I hear Tino squeal in delight and I turn to look back to the fire. Just above my head there were three or four puffs of smoke in the shape of puffins swimming in a non existent sea. (Name) moved her hands again so the puffins came close to Emil who reached for them with a smile on his face. We laugh when it goes poof in his hands and (Name) asks Tino what he would like to see.

"Horses, make them run!" He says loudly to her and once more her hands enter the flames. Soon a herd of horses run around the beams of the hut and the storm outside completely forgotten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I'm a unicorn time skip, I poop rainbows. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Your POV)

It is little after dawn when you rise making as little sound as possible. You swiftly gather your things together and when that is done you stare around the cosy hut to double check you have everything. Seems like everything you think to yourself and your vision moves to the bodies on the floor. Emil and Tino are fast asleep in the blanket you shared with them last night and you can't help but be overcome with warmth, such nice children. Berwald is slumped at the table in the kitchen section and is snoring slightly and then there's Lukas. It wasn't until now it occurred to you just how close to him you had slept, no more than a foot. He looks peaceful in his sleep and almost happy, he has a much nicer expression on his face then when he is awake. You then stop yourself. What are you thinking? He doesn't mean anything to you and you don't to him, that was evident from last night when you were about to leave he did nothing. You think yourself foolish for even thinking of such things, him having feelings for you. Let's stick to the original plan; Get to the coast and then back home to Ireland. With one final glance back you quietly exit the hut.

When outside for a brief moment you admire the scenery. Nature is almost always beautiful after a storm. The skies are clear and everything that is green is at it's most vibrant shade. Though no one really likes the storm or the rain they are indeed necessary. It seems no one else is really awake yet and you leisurely stroll through the village to the stables where you find Coel. She raises her head when you approach her and she stands, you stroke her softly and are happy to see she was well taken care of. You look round for her saddle and bridle, then you soon determine they must be in the conjoined room and walk through the arch. Once You have found the one that belongs to your mare you throw it over your shoulder, then you exit the stables with Coel. When outside you drop everything on the ground and feed Coel an apple you find inside which she munches from your open palm. When that is done you wipe your hand in your dress and bend down to pick up the bridle. However when you stand up straight again you are grabbed from behind and a gloved hand covers your mouth. You struggle in your captors grip.

"I'd be still if I were you princess." You eyes widen when you recognize the voice. Mathias.

**Okay it's gonna take me about a weekish to write another chapter, lectures and seminars take up way too much of my time. Hope you guys are enjoying this I am because for me you don't get enough reader inserts on here let alone Norway ones. Thankies for reading ^0^/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter for you wonderful people of the internet. There may be violence in this chapter and just maybe a couple of rude words but I doubt, not really sure how to swear in Norse or Gaelic. Also I don't know if this is late or not, my time keeping skills are non-existent so sorry if it is.**

**(Adair POV)**

"Thigney, you are so stupid you are and getting on my last nerve too. Next time you want food so early in the morning you go by yourself you will." I grumble as Thigney and I walk through the undergrowth of the forest to the human village. At this time in the morning everything is still wet from the mildew and my clothes are soaked yet somehow the idiot before me skips along merrily whistling. I should still be in bed. Up ahead of me Thigney suddenly stops and squeals happily.

"Adair do you smell that? It's the human girl's scent!" He yells happily and runs back towards me and continues going to a patch of wild flowers.

"Quick you have help me pick flowers for her, she is so nice to us and we should be back. Then she might give us more honey and bread." Thigney continues licking his lips and then tries to up root a particularly big early purple orchid, he succeeds but then falls flat on his back on top of me. I growl and shove him off, but help him pick flowers, it's not like I like the human girl or anything, I just want him to hurry up so we can eat and go home that's all. It is still misty when we finish picking flowers and I'm still wet, hopefully the sun is starting to rise and I may dry out soon. It is just after sun rise when we reach the hill by the village and start to descend to climb under the fence, but suddenly I slip because of the wetness and grab onto Thigney for support however I only succeed in pulling him over and we both roll down the hill, flowers flying everywhere. We only come to a stop when we slide under the fence of the Viking village and into a house.

"Owie that hurt it did, I'm still dizzy I am." Thigney moans after standing up and trying to keep vertical. I groan and clutch my head, this is the opposite of what I want to be doing early in the morning.

"Oh no! We dropped the flowers for the nice human girl. We have to go back" Thigney announces, but I've had enough and I grab the back of his shirt.

"No! We aren't going to get the flowers we aren't, it's not worth the effort let's just get food and leave. I'm sure we will see her another time and besides humans are slow they are and most likely not up yet." I yell at him and he sighs in defeat. I then pull on his arm and march us over to the big hut that always has the nicest food. When we enter the hut it smells like the human girl was here and I breathe in her scent. Humans I don't like, but her, I will tolerate no one else. I scan the room while Thigney goes by the fire to warm himself up. After a while of me rummaging round sacks and barrels until I find some apples and some bread, so I shove it in my bag and go and find Thigney. When I find him, I nearly have a heart attack.

"Thigney! Idiot you are, Don't stand on the human he might wake up he will!" The sight is most concerning for my 'friend' is sitting on one of the man humans poking his cheek. Wait! That is the human man from before the one that looked like he was looking at us.

"But we know him Adair we do and I'm sure he is a seer too. So he might give up more food." He then gasps suddenly.

"Or he might know where the human girl is and we can get more food!"

"No Thigney, foolish, stupid Thigney. Not all humans are nice they aren't, get down I found food and we're leaving we are." I snap at him. Even I know what kind of people that live here are like. The ones that invaded that the other people speak of. Not nice people nor people to get involved with. Quietly we sneak out of the hut and make our way to the edge of the village, but before we get there we here someone drop something and then shuffling about. We turn the corner by the stables and see two humans and one of them is the human seer.

"Look Adair! It's the human girl and she has a friend look they're hugging!" Thigney shouts and runs up to them. It's weird it doesn't look like a hug and as we get closer I see he has his hand over her mouth and my eyes widen when I see a blade at her neck. Thigney shrieks and he frightened (E/C) eyes look our way. She looks at me and then darts her eyes to the hut we just came from and back to me, she then looks down at her hands and I follow, she makes a cross, but then the man starts pulling her away and she struggles while the spikey haired man laughs. Realisation hits me. The man from before has a cross in his hair. Thigney was right he is a seer too and we will make him help the human girl.

**(Lukas POV)**

I am at the point of near consciousness, but lack any and all motivation to get up. I have been laying with my eyes closed for a good fifteen minutes ever since I had the feeling of being poked. I dismissed it as being a part of my dream, but it is now back and this time there is yelling along with it.

"Human man this is important, wake up something bad has happened to the human girl, wake up she needs help." I feel footsteps all over my torso and pulling at my hair so I groan and slowly open my eyes. As I adjust I spot the two brownies that led me to (Name) and they look really panicked. I don't understand why they are talking to me when they obviously trust (Name).

"Human, hurry up and get ready, the loud one with spikey hair has the vates girl, he's stealing her he is!" The shorter one shouts and pulls at my shirt. I swear when what he said hits home. The bastard, she is not safe with him and I throw the blankets off of me knocking the brownies over in the process. I march over to the table to wake up Berwald by shaking him harshly. When he wakes he frowns and asks what's the matter.

"He's taken her, Mathias has taken the girl and I want her back, she is in danger with him." He nods and starts to get ready without waking up the children. To our dismay one of the brownies trips over a blanket and knocks a silver goblet over which clangs and Tino wakes up. "Berwald, Lukas what's the matter, you look unhappy? Where's (Name)?" He asks looking round frantically.

"Nothings the matter, not that we can't fix anyway. Berwald go find Erik and Sven, explain what's happened and I will tell Tino and Emil." He nods and quickly leaves the tent. How am I going to explain this without upsetting them? Tino watches me with careful eyes as I reach over to pick up Emil who wakes up and smiles, he too then looks round for (Name) and panics when he can't see her.

"It's okay, calm down. (Name) and Mathias have gone out for a er walk to try and settle their differences and Berwald and I are going to find them." I say while rubbing circles in his back trying to calm him down.

"That's good, I thought she left without saying goodbye, You will bring her back right? Or who will look after us when I'm sick?" Tino says picking up one of the blankets form the floor as Berwald returns with Sven and Erik.

"Lukas, I'm coming with you! I'm gonna kill Mathias when I get my hands on him!" Erik shouts in my direction concerned etched on his face. A feeling very similar to when he held her hand runs through me. What has it got to do with him that (Name) is in danger? All I wanted him for was to watch over the boys. She is mine, I saw her first and I will be the one to get her back.

"No. You will stay here and look after the boys. You are a doctor, not a warrior and would be more of a hindrance than help." I say back coldly. "Sven you will come with Berwald and I because you are the best tracker we have. Don't disappoint me." He bows his head and I walk out of the hut to the stables followed by the brownies. When I reach the stables it is evident (Name) struggled against him and her dagger is on the floor by the door. As we saddle the horses and prepare to leave, I summon some trolls to begin the hunt. For Mathias's sake she better be okay.

**~~~~~~~~~~~ Hi, I'm a squeaky clean time skip, I smell like lemons~~~~~~~~~~~**

**(Your POV)**

Not only were you absolutely livid at this point in time you were also immensely uncomfortable. It seems Mathias isn't as stupid as one would first think and seemed to be perfectly prepared for your abduction. By this you mean how he realized you needed both your hands and your voice to do any magic on top of how he visited some sooth sayer to find something to block magic. Te rope that binds you itches and the stone around your neck is rather heavy. If you didn't hate him yesterday you really do today. Right now he is leading you through the woods on Coel with you hands tied behind you back, however angry you may be there is also a great deal of fear in your mind. No explanation has been given and you'd rather not think of what he may do to you and you cling onto the hope that Kalen and Breena will come and find you. After another half hour or so of riding you enter a clearing in the forest and Mathias brings your horse to a stop. An arrogant smirk is on his face when he walks over to you and lifts you off the horse and leans you against the tree, you say nothing but glare into his azure eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, be thankful I didn't decide to keep you for myself." He looks you up and down and you press yourself against the tree to create distance, but he grabs your face.

"Though if you don't behave, there is every possibility I will change my mind." The grin on his face sends shivers down your spin and it would be foolish to try anything.

"If you don't want me, why did you take me?" You ask in a voice as he starts to build a fire.

"I'm doing what Lukas should have done when we first found you. I went to London yesterday and spoke with the prince and told him I had you. And he said he would give any amount to get you back safely. Nice guy he is, but weak. In short, you're my hostage and when the prince and his guards get here later we're gonna trade." You stare at him with wide eyes, you had honestly forgotten about the prince and going to London and now it seems it is almost inevitable. He sees the look on your face and walks over to you.

"One more thing for you to think about, Lukas doesn't care about you, he never did, just his brother and Tino. You were only there as a tool to make them better, but he was still wrong to protect you from me, this country is making him weak so with the money I get for you princess I'm going to use it to overthrow him." He laughs.

"Who knows maybe I'll ransom him too to his father and start my own clan with that money. Better get comfortable we're waiting for midday." He says and grabs more rope from his horse and uses it to secure you to the tree.

"Don't go anywhere my lady, I'm going hunting." He mock bows to you and leaves.

Now he is out of sight you allow the tears you were holding in run down your face. You feel so pathetic and assess your sorry position, but the one thing you can't get your head round is why his words stung so much, why would Lukas care for you anyway? A watery smile falls onto your face. He's right you think to yourself, there was nothing between you and the Jarl. How could I be so stupid to even think there was even a chance of something happening? A Viking lord and an Irish seer, ha now that would have been a good fairy story for the children. After you have finished your small emotional breakdown you compose yourself. You need to escape, not just from Mathias, but from the prospect of being married and growing old in a palace somewhere blending in with the background. The ropes around your wrists are painfully tight and after mere moments of trying you know you won't be able to break them alone and you can't use your father's knife, you dropped that in the struggle from before. Frustration slowly builds after numerous plans you think of crash and burn and judging by the sun's position it is about eleven o'clock and you have about a hour left. As your latest plan fails you let out a scream of annoyance and sit there grumbling about where you would shove the Danes axe when you get your hands on him and whoever invented rope being on you hit list as well. But suddenly off to your left you hear leaves rustling and hope to any and all Gods listening it wasn't Mathias or the Prince coming for you. However when the figure emerges from the wood you can't help but smile a little. Of all the things that may have helped you escape, a gnome was never on your list.

"Excuse me miss, if you would be so kind would you mind being quiet? Some of us are trying to sleep and your insensate rambling is getting on my last toadstool." He says in a somewhat irritable voice and you smile at him.

"I'm terribly sorry, but as you can see I'm in a less than ideal position, if possible would you mind untying me so I can leave you in peace?" The trick with gnomes is to be polite and you make sure you keep a friendly face and posture while he ponders over you request.

"Very well Miss I shall help you provided you try to be quiet." He says and walks over to you while he draws out his pick axe which he then uses to cut the ropes. You thank him graciously as he departs and you sit for a minute rubbing your wrist s trying to get back circulation.

The next thing you do is pull off the stone that blocks your abilities and throw it into a near by bramble bush. However you almost immediately regret it when you stand up and you head goes all weird for another vision, you put your head in your hands and curse when your surroundings fade and it starts. ~ You are still in the clearing, but Mathias has returned and you hands are tied again. He stands with you in front of him holding you. The other side of the clearing there are men of the royal guard, you see Alfred and recognize a few others. You can also see the prince and a... green bunny with wings? They talk with Mathias, but you can't hear what they say, then one guards throws a large sack over and then Mathias pushes you forward, but then Mathias falls and you turn round and see an arrow in his chest, you scream and then~ The vision fades out and you gasp for breathe as you come back to your senses. You lower your head and try to lower your heart rate.

"S-stupid visions, w-why must you h-happen at the w-worst times?" You stutter, trying not to choke on the air you swallow at a fast pace.

"Oh I see so that's what you were doing? I thought you were having a fit or something." A voice says over your head and you groan in annoyance when you look up to see Mathias.

"Come on, it's nearly noon and I want my money so let's tie you up again, I don't even want to know how you got out of the ropes before." You thrash about as he lifts you off the ground and to your feet, but he easily over powers you and due to the vision your magic will be off for at least an hour. There's no point in trying to escape the visions can't be changed and there is also no point in trying to explain to Mathias that he's gonna die, part of you thinks it's for the best the other doesn't think he'll believe you. You look up at the sun and see that it's pretty much at it's highest point and then as if on cue hooves can be heard. The sound gets closer and then without warning Mathias yanks you up from the ground and drags you to the other side of the clearing, where you stand in front of him like in the vision. Just outside of the clearing you hear people dismount from houses and soon they enter the area.

The prince walks into the clearing with his head held high and a stern expression on his face, which softens when he looks at you.

"Listen up Viking we have your gold so let her highness go and then you may have it." He calls in a confident voice, but behind you Mathias laughs heartily.

"Do I look stupid brat? You give me my gold and then the girl will be handed over." He yells pulling you into him, tightening his grip so you gasp slightly.

"You unhand her now!" The prince with the bushy eyebrows yells and above his head you see the flying bunny.

"You are in no position to be making demands Briton. One little slip of my hand and I could snap her neck." You really don't like the sound of that.

"Arthur please! Why don't you just throw the money half way and then I will walk over to you?" Both Mathias and Arthur think this over until the Dane nods.

"Well, throw the money and I'll let her go." Mathias says with a smug expression. Alfred looks to his prince who nods and then throws the sack into the middle of the clearing and Mathias, like in the vision shoves you forward. I know what's coming next and almost as soon as you step away from the Viking an arrow pierces his chest and he falls to the ground. But what is puzzling is the Englishmen look just as confused as you. Was it not their arrow? Suddenly half a dozen or so people fill into the clearing, one grabs the money from the middle and then someone else grabs you from behind.

"Sorry gentlemen but this wench isn't coming with you, but we thank you very much for the gold." You eyes widen when you notice it is Lukas that has hold of you. You try to look round to see him, but then he surprises you and brings a blade, your father's blade to your throat.

"Be still girl, I don't want to break my new play thing before I get it home." He hisses into your ear and this scares you. His grip is like iron and he has a voice to match, this is obviously not the Lukas you know and it isn't one you like.

"Briton filth, this is what I want to happen, you get on your little horses and trot back to London before I change my mind for letting you live, while I take this (he shakes you) back with me." You feel a tear escape you eye and you easily conclude Lukas doing this to you is more terrifying than Mathias.

"Wait a moment, we had a deal you bloody Viking a-"

"Not with me you didn't. Make your choice, though my patience grows thin and you don't want me to have to take it out on the princess here." He says quietly bringing his chin to rest on your shoulder and you can't help but whimper slightly. You see Arthur stiffen but he doesn't retreat. In your ear you hear Lukas sigh and then he looks to his men.

"Fine if they won't leave, kill them." He says quietly and pulls you out of the clearing, though not before you see the first men fall and the blood.

As you are dragged through the forest by Lukas you come across his horse and you stop. At this point it baffles you why he hasn't untied you yet, but the answer is clear when he pushes you against a tree and kisses you roughly. When he stops for breathe he looks at you with his normal unreadable gaze.

"You are mine (Name) and you will not leave me. You will come with us back to Norway." He then lifts you onto his horse and climbs on too, slowly making your way back to the village.

**I'm sorry it's late and it's been a while, but here is a new chapter for people that are reading. I'm trying to write two stories at the same time and realize I can't multi task that well so just bare with me. Thanks for reading and you patience. ^0^ Also with the whole killing thing, my rating's still okay right? If not someone tell me please and comments are always welcome, they make me happy and are great motivation.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys this chapter is up really early for the pure simple fact the universe is cruel, we had a fire drill this morning at my Uni halls and it was ridiculous o'clock in the morning and I can't get back to sleep, so yay for you, me not so much. Thanks a bundle for reading, favouriting, and just being awesome. ^_^ **

**(Lukas POV)**

I went too far. Way way too far, this is clear from the small sobs (Name) is emitting from in front of me as we ride back to the village. I suppose I should have stopped the act earlier than I did or at least waited until she was out of the clearing before my men attacked the Britons. A young woman like her shouldn't have been made to witness blood shed, let alone in such a brutal manner. I then realize that (Name) still has rope around her wrists, so I quickly remove them as we trot through the forest, but she stiffens at my touch and then as soon as her hands are free she pulls her cloak tightly and hugs herself. My eyes widen when I realize she is shivering, whether she's cold or in shock I am unsure, but it's probably both. Behind us there is the sound of hooves approaching quickly and this makes (Name) jump and turn round. A huge pang of guilt goes through my body when I see her face; her pretty (E/C) eyes are tearful and she looks afraid and my heart sinks when she looks at me and it increases, so she quickly turns back when she concludes the horses approaching are the others. When they reach us we come to a stop and I look over my men seeing that they are all okay, well they are all here, but some have blood on them and I can't be sure whether it is theirs or not.

"(Name), we have brought back your mare, would you like to ride her back or stay up there with Lukas?" Sven asks her and she quickly dismounts my horse rather clumsily and approaches her own. Though it doesn't show on my face, it pains me that she moved away so quickly. Whilst at her horse she strokes it's mane and pulls a small bottle out of the saddle bag.

"D-do you mind if we s-stop for a bit? I-I had a vision earlier and I need to rest." She asks timidly and I nod. With the small bottle in hand she walks to a near by tree and leans against it then slips down into a sit bringing her knees in front of her and hugs them. This was never supposed to happen, I was meant to save her and I did so she would feel the same way about me that I do her, but I've frightened her and now she won't look me in the eye. I try not to stare at her obviously and watch her in my peripherals as she un-caps the bottle and pours a little of the liquid onto her palm and then rubs it into her wrist and then swaps hands to do the other. One of the men approach her and she gasps when his shadow falls over her.

"Sorry to scare you my lady, but would you mind looking at this wound on my arm?" He says and her eyes start to tear up slightly when she sees blood, but she shakes her head and smiles at the man.

"J-just give me a minute and I'll get my bag, I can't do much magic at the moment because of the vision, but I can make a start without it." She says quietly and with wobbly legs she stands and pulls the bag from her horse. When she returns to the man she asks him to sit and remove his cloak and the rest of his top half, he does so and she helps him get it off but her hands tremble. However she then takes a deep breath with her eyes closed and when they open there is a determined look on her face. After a few seconds of light prodding she says to him it's not too bad and pulls out some cloth to clean the wound. The man winces and she immediately starts apologizing, but he laughs.

"It's fine my lady, I've had worse and you should see the state of the other guy." He laughs again and the other men join in. (Name) on the other hand looks horror struck and quickly wipes fresh tears away with her sleeve so we don't notice, but I saw her. Then she raises her palm to the man's wound and it starts glowing. Everyone then looks in wonder as the cut starts to seal.

"I thought you said you were weak and not using any magic now." I say to her as I approach them and at once her hand stops glowing. She looks up at me with a panicky expression.

"I-I'm sorry I thought it would be okay and I f-felt better after the rest. I-I was just trying to help." She gathers her things and stands up to move over to her horse, keeping a wide margin between her and myself.

"C-can we just get back to the village, I'm sorry for causing you any trouble in the first place." Say almost whispers as she climbs onto the saddle. I nod and the rest of the men follow in her suit and get ready to leave.

**(Your POV)**

I guess I should have listened to the others from back home when they spoke of the Viking raiders, yet I still went in with an open mind with such foolish naive optimism about them and their village that I allowed myself to be tricked by their fake display of civilness you think to yourself as you ride with the rest of the group to the village. Yet you also think the worst and most destructive part is that you fell for one of them and the leader of all people. And you can't shake off the feeling you had when he held you in the clearing, it was painful not only in a physical sense but how it also showed how wrong you were about him. The voice he spoke in the clearing won't leave your head either, cold, harsh and full of malice. And the kiss. There was no affection in it. It was full of aggression and possessiveness that left your lips bruised and your head spinning. Like a slap in the face it dawns on you how stupid you were for not leaving the village when you had the chance. You are mine, he said and this terrifies you, but not as much as how once more Lukas's personality is calm and how easily he switched back. Somehow, you have no idea how yet, you need to get out of this village and the longer you stay the harder it will be to do so.

When your party arrives back to the village, you are met by Erik and the children by the gate in the fence.

"You're back!" Tino shouts happily as you dismount Coel and pull your bag down. You smile down fondly at him and Emil when they hug your legs and you crouch down to their height.

"Of course I'm back, you think I'd leave without saying goodbye?" You say to them, completely ignoring the guilt that this morning you had tried and some when in the near future you actually will. Just then Emil looks round and then stares at his brother.

"Where's Mathias?" You eyes widen and for the love of gods everywhere you hope he doesn't tell them the truth. Lukas's gaze hardens for a split second then he crouches down and picks up the toddler.

"Mathias won't be coming back any more. He found some friends while he was away and went to stay in their village." You breathe a sigh of relief and both the children seem content with this answer.

"If you don't mind, is it okay if I have a sleep in your hut, I don't feel that well and I think it would do me good." You say quietly as you walk to the stables with the others who welcomed your group back. But before Lukas can answer Erik is by your side with the back of his hand on your forehead.

"What's wrong (Name)? It would only be cruel for you to be ill after what has happened today, he didn't do anything to you did he?." From the events that occurred earlier, you are still very much on edge and flinch away from his touch, this doesn't go unnoticed by Lukas or Erik.

"N-no I'm fine really, I just want to sleep, I'm just tired that's all and would like some quiet." You reply as you turn to face the hut. The others except this and disperse around the village, but as you start to walk away, someone holds your wrist and you panic and turn quickly. "I'm sorry I made you jump, but here is your blade back, something tells me it's important." Lukas says as he releases you and puts the dagger in your hand. You try to calm your pulse.

"T-thank you." You whisper and enter the tent, but much to your discomfort he enters too.

"(Name) I know what happened to day has really effected you and I just wanted to say... Would you like me to stay in here while you sleep?" Your eyes widen at the offer and you partly think he is messing with you in a subtle way, that or he wants something you dread to think of. The pause in his question is off putting and he clearly didn't say what he was thinking and this scares you.

"It's fine thank you, I just want to sleep and I don't need a babysitter." Or a guard you think to yourself as you walk over to the bed and remove your boots. He nods and quickly exits the tent.

Now alone you hold your head in your hands which causes (H/C) locks to cover your face. And after a few moments of stress you calm yourself and smile slightly when you here small wings above you. You hold out your palm and Kalen and Breena take a seat.

"(Name) are you okay? The brownies told us what happened and we saw how the Viking treated you in the clearing." Breena says and flies up to stroke your face. You give them a wry smile.

"I'm okay, nothing I can't handle." You mutter, but Kalen flies right in front of your face.

"Liar. You're still shaking now and flinch every time someone comes near you. My opinion is you need to get the hell out of this village, before the Jarl does something else." He says with an angry look on his tiny face.

"My brother is right (Name) here you are not safe, we all saw today what they are like. Rest now, but tomorrow we should leave." Breena says calmly and as you lay down she starts humming a soothing song by your ear, but is stopped by Kalen.

"(Name), not to over react or anything, would it be an idea to put up a shield? We are all at our most vulnerable in our sleep." You sit up and nod then raise you hand and mutter a small, yet powerful enchantment to protect your sleeping form. When it is done you lay back down and almost as soon as your head touches the pillow you fall into a dreamless sleep.

**(Lukas POV)**

I clench my fists as I sit outside the hut and listen to the conversation inside and I do not like what I hear. The faeries are telling her to leave me and that she is not safe here? But I would protect her from anything and everything but then the voice in my head laughs bitterly. How can you protect here when she is terrified when she is with you? Be that as it may, she will not leave me, not just for my sake but for Tino, Emil and maybe even the rest of my followers. (Name) has changed this village to make it better and not just because she can heal with such great skill. It is selfish I know, but I will take her back to Norway with us, whether she likes it or not. She will hate me for it, but I love her and need her. I curse myself for not apologizing and telling her when we entered the hut and pray to the gods that this plan of mine will go as smoothly and painlessly as possible for the vates girl.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I'm a Pokemon trainer time skip and I'm gonna be the very best, like no one ever was ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**(Your POV)**

You are woken to light banging on the door of the bedroom and quickly remove the shield you put up last night and make yourself like slightly more presentable.

"My lady, just to let you know it is tomorrow morning, you pretty much slept through the afternoon yesterday and Lukas was getting worried." Sven calls from outside the door and you climb out of bed to open the door. You smile at the bearded man he smiles back.

"I'd also like to thank you for patching up my son on the way back yesterday, it is very commendable that managed to do it after what you went through. For thanks my wife has found you some new clothes, it can't be nice wearing the same thing for too long." He says handing you a beautiful (F/C) dress.

"Thank you, she really shouldn't have. I may have to come and thank her myself later and about your son it was no problem. How is he?" You say back happily. Sven smiles.

"He's moaning a bit but he's a tough lad. There's also some hot water in that basin over there should you want to freshen up, I'll leave you to it." He says then leaves the room and hut. You smile and inspect the water in the basin. but then you stop yourself. Nope, you're doing it again (Name). You're being sucked into their charade again. Keep focused you think to yourself, you need to leave. Obviously it would be impossible to think you can just walk out of the village without anyone noticing so there's no point trying. Instead you look around the room trying to think or a viable excuse to leave the village, only if it's 'temporary'. Your eyes fall upon your medicine bag and you look at it's contents. A plan starts to form in your head, I will just say I'm getting ingredients for medicine and tell Lukas if I'm going to be staying a while. I will need more supplies in case there is another illness. You bask in your own brilliance and take your time to undress, clean yourself and then put on your new dress, which to your surprise fits perfectly and you look down the front of the dress which as little beads of a strange semi-precious stone embroidered into the fabric. As you leave the bedroom of the hut and enter the main living space you notice some fresh bread and fruit on the table with a note saying it's for you. As if on cue your stomach growls and you pick up the bread and break it in half. Some for now, some for the great escape, you place the bread in your bag along with a couple of apple and then nibble on the small chunk of bread that is your breakfast. When you are finished you brush away the crumbs and exit the hut, grabbing your cloak on the way.

Though the Autumn air is crisp the sun is up and overall it is a pretty nice day. The villagers have all busied themselves with their jobs and chores like before. But you can't help noticing many people are also taking sheds, huts and fences down as well as emptying out their homes. Seems like you made the right choice in picking today to leave. As you walk over to the stable, or rather the remains of it to get Coel you can't help the feeling of being watched and sure enough, when you place your bags on the mare Lukas appears by the sable door and you move yourself to stand behind Coel.

"G-good morning, it's funny I was just coming to find you." You say mentally cursing when you stutter. He takes a step forward.

"With your horse?" He asks quietly and takes another step forward.

"Actually, I was getting ready and then I was going to find you to tell you, I need to stock up on some plants and herbs for my medical supply. I was looking at it this morning and figured if I'm going to be sticking around for a while, I need more supplies in case the village is hit by another illness" You say as you fix on Coel's bridle. He stares at you with his blank stare and then nods.

"That's fine, jut don't be away too long and may I ask which way you are heading?" You smirk inwardly, happy that this has worked.

"I'm going to be heading north, there's some heathland that way that I can gather most of what I need, then I may go eastwards if I have enough time to the mountains for the rest of it." You lie with a neutral expression on your face.

"Very well, do you need anyone else to go with you? I have a free day and wouldn't mind." He asks moving closer as you hoist yourself onto the horse.

"No thank you. It's rather tedious work and I wouldn't want to inconvenience you in any way." You reply as he moves out your way so you can exit.

"Just be back before sundown otherwise we'll send out a search party. Be careful." He says as you ride past him and you nod, not turning to look back as you exit the village.

**(Lukas POV)**

Well (Name) has now made it very clear she is following the faeries advice and I smirk slightly at how she thinks she can out play me, but she will find out in good time that it is the other way around. I watch her leave the village through the western gate, which is proof she's not gathering medical supplies. However I am prepared for this and for me it's obvious she is heading for the coast to go home. I walk through to the other side of the stable where I find Sven preparing my own horse.

"Did you give her the dress?" I ask as I pick my cloak up from a near by hook.

"Yes my lord, and my wife sewed the beads you wanted into it. May I ask what were they for?" I turn to face him.

"They cut off magic ability. I have a feeling (Name) is trying to leave us and it is better for the village if she returns to Scandinavia with us. I'm just making it easier to help us do that." He nods with as unsure face as he holds the stallion steady while I mount it.

"Did you also put something in the bread you had me give her?" He then asks in a low voice. I don't answer him, he doesn't need me to confirm what he already knows is true. Without looking at my friend I summon a few tracking trolls and follow them to (Name).

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I'm a time skip called Phil, I'm 42 and I'm an alcoholic.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**(Your POV)**

You've been riding for about an hour and just feel so at peace around nature and the wonderful colours of Autumn. Every so often the cold wind blows moving your hair about and causes the dead leaves to fall and you watch them spiral to the ground. With nature's beauty you can't help but smile and feel happy despite the last couple days. As you ride on a little further you reach a small clearing and spot a large pile of leaves. Your (E/C) orbs light up and the child in you can't help but want to lie in them and since there is no rush, you dismount your four-legged friend and turn your back to the pile and allow yourself to fall. You laugh out loud as they air is filled with, red, brown,yellow and amber leaves and you lay there happily with your eyes closed. That is until you hear a twig snap in front of you and you sit up abruptly to see Lukas leaning against a tree. Fear floods your senses as you pull yourself to your feet.

"It's funny, (Name) this doesn't look like the heathlands or the mountains where I thought you said you were going." He says in his cold voice and out of instinct you step back, and feel your heart speed up.

"A-and I thought I said I didn't need anyone to come with me." You say trying to keep you voice from wavering as you reach for your dagger on your belt and unsheathe it. You don't want to use magic, but if this escape plan fails, you know you won't get another.

"I think we should just head back to the village (Name), everyone is getting ready to leave and they need our help." He says closing the distance between you and him to mere metres.

"I'm not going back. I want to go home." You say loudly, shattering the quiet in the wood.

"But, I need you to come back with us (Name), maybe we could drop you in Ireland when we return to Norway?" He says holding out his hand.

"You and I both know that if I got on your ship, it would take me the other way from Ireland. I may not be a Viking like you, but I know where you people come from." You say bitterly and prepare yourself to cast a spell, you close your eyes and start to gather magic energy but nothing happens. you snap your eyes open and you see a small smirk on the blonde's face.

"Magic not working for you?" He says coyly.

"What did you do?" You hiss at him as you try again. But it's futile and he closes the distance completely, gently pushing you against a tree.

"I knew you would try to leave my love and I can't allow that. The boys need you, the villagers need you and I need you most of all." He whispers inches from your face. He then kisses you, like before it is rough but not as brutal. Still, you don't want this, not any more and try to push him off you. When he stops he looks at you, pinning you with his gaze.

"I'm sorry." He murmurs and before you can do anything he covers your nose and mouth with a weird smelling cloth. You head starts to spin and everything goes black.

**Soooo what do you guys think? I really liked this chapter and considering my rude awakening this morning I think it went really well. Obviously not all chapters are gonna be up this quick, but I will try for at least one a week. Thanks for reading, comments will earn you a tray of brownies feedback and constructive criticism (within reason) is always welcome.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, so I am back with another chapter for you trying to keep my once a week promise, though last week there was two so I think I'm winning.**

**############## Dream memory thingy ############**

**(Your POV)**

You find yourself in a meadow, but not just any meadow the one you spent your youth running around in. You sigh contently and walk through the tall grass that reaches your knees. The wind blows your hair gently and carried in the wind you hear children's laughter. You smile slightly and turn to face the direction of the noise. Your smile grows when you recognize the small child version of yourself running around chasing a couple of dwarves with flowers in your hair. This is how you spent your childhood, with the creatures and friends no one else could see. Everyone thought you were weird, but at least you were happy. You decide to move closer to your mini self but before you get any closer you hear a man's voice.

"Honestly (Childhood nick-name) give the poor dwarves a rest. Have you been doing that the whole time I left to get some food?" The child of you grins and runs up to the new person who is or rather was your father.

"But papa they enjoy it, see?" You watch yourself point at the dwarves who have now collapsed in a heap and are breathing heavily. Your father laughs and then removes his heavy cloak. The green one he always used to wear and the one you used to call the picnic cloak and he spreads it out on the grass. He then drops his bag on it and the child you moves to sit on the cloak. You smile at the memory and decide to move closer. Your father was your best friend, and loved you no matter how different you were or what you could do. After all he was just the same. Now you are in about ten feet of the picnic and you look at your father's face, just like you remember it. The happy eyes that match your own in colour and his dark beard. It is your life ambition to be as amazing as your father was. The perfect leader of your clan, strong, intelligent and fair. Under your father the village prospered, very few squabbles broke out and it wasn't until he died did it become clear just how efficient he was. You would give anything to just be held by him again and for him to tell you everything was going to be okay. This is why you find yourself moving closer and closer until he looks up and smiles at you.

"Well hello (Name), would you like to join me?" This is odd you think, I didn't know they would see me and then it comes to your attention the mini you is gone and your father pats the space next to him.

"You've grown up so beautiful (Name) and strong I am so proud." He cups your right cheek with his warm hand and you lean into it.

"So what brings you to my dreams? Not having fun in the afterlife?" You ask as he moves closer and you see his face harden slightly.

"I will come whenever something is wrong and I will help you. On the other hand what is so wrong about a man visiting his daughter?"

"Does this mean you're hear to tell me what I should do?" He wraps his arms around you and holds you close. You know this is a dream but the feeling is very real.

"My darling, the Gods have a twisted way of doing things and even someone with our gift would never be able to change anything in the end. I can't tell you what to do because I don't know, but just go with it. Approach things with an open mind, but be aware things aren't always what they seem. What did I tell you when you were younger if something felt wrong?" You think for a moment and grin.

"When in doubt ask the runes and let the Gods guide you." He laughs.

"Very good. I must go now. Sleep well child and we will meet again." The wind blows and he is gone, you think you would be more upset, but there is tranquillity left all around the meadow and you lay on the cloak your father left and close your eyes.

**################ End of dream memory thingy me whats it. #############**

**(Your POV)**

You know you are on a boat before you open your eyes and at this moment in time all the fear you may have had is gone, only to be replaced with an anger unknown to you previously. Seeing your father in your dream has given you comfort and a new perspective of things. If Lukas wants to act like a ogre's ass then why should you co-operate? With a new found fire you sit up with every intention of marching out on deck and causing havoc for the remainder of the trip. Except you can't, as you bring yourself into a sitting position you find your wrists bound (again) to a beam in the middle of the room. Unlike before this doesn't scare you, frankly it makes you more and more annoyed and in an un-lady-like manner you finally manage to free yourself. The next challenge that faces you is a locked door. But with magic this is barely counts as a challenge at all. Except like before you seem unable to do magic. You curse loudly and bang your fist on the door and then lean back on it and slide down. No. You then think to yourself. Let's think this over calmly and logically. The bastard must have done something to you and you try to think of what it might be, but the only thing that has changed is your clothing. You gasp when you remember the weird stones sewed into the dress. Stupid Viking, I should have know the hospitality was fake, you say aloud as you start ripping the stones from the fabric. This takes a while some of them are attached on very securely but when they are all off you feel magic pulse around you once more and walk over to the door. But just before you reach it, it opens slowly and Lukas steps inside watching you carefully. Again there is no fear, just anger and without a seconds hesitation you walk up to him and in one swift movement you slap his cheek with your open palm then walk past him onto the deck. The cold air hits you, but you don't care, all you do if pull at your cloak slightly and walk to the edge of the boat to fling the stones into the water. You feel a stare hitting the back of your head and once more Lukas is in front of you with a red mark on his face. "What?" You say through gritted teeth. Though it may not show, he wasn't expecting that tone from you.

"Some of the villagers aren't coping too well with the choppy waters. Could you perhaps aid them in any way?" He asks and takes a step forward, you on the other hand lean back on the railing and scoff.

"Oh I see how it is. I can't use magic when I need it, but you expect me to use it when it suits you. I don't think you understand what it was like to have my magic taken away. It is part of me and has been ever since I can remember. Try imagine having some part of your anatomy taken. Not only is it terrifying it pisses people off. You have a doctor on board, therefore you don't need me." You glare at him for good measure when you walk past him to where the horses are being kept, there you find Coel and sit down beside her. She seems to know something is wrong as she nuzzles your cheek and leans into you. You stroke her affectionately then reach to her saddle bag and pull out your rune bag.

"Right, let's have a look shall we and she how much the Gods play with me today." you grumble to yourself and empty the bag onto the straw covered floor.

**(Lukas POV)**

I don't know which is worse (Name) being scared of me or (Name) being mad at me. I had no idea she would slap me and the place where she got me still stings. I decide for the moment it is better for me to keep my distance from her so that she may cool down and then who knows might speak to me without being afraid or angry. As I walk around the boat I search for Erik, if (Name) does not want to use magic I can't force her, but my people need something and he's the next best thing. As I wander round the boat it makes me think what she said. Is taking her magic such a big deal? I can't imagine it would be, most people don't have magic and get on fine. But then again her magic is stronger than mine and it is her way of life. Seems when I took it from her I was digging myself a deeper whole that already seemed impossible to get out of. While I look for Erik, I hear (Name) laugh from inside the stables and pop my head round the door to see why she is happy.

"So all you need to do with it is give each person a spoonful of it, half of one if it's a child. The ginger concoction you had would probably suffice on it's own, but with the Valerian included it will probably last longer. I'm really sorry about making you jump when you entered the stable." I hear her say and then I spot Erik sitting next to her laughing.

"It's fine I just didn't imagine I would find you in the stables and you made me jump. It's a shame you don't want to give the villagers the medicine yourself. They all seemed really worried when Lukas carried you onto the ship unconscious." She sighs and leans back onto her mare.

"Yeah well I believe for the sake of my mental stability and your Jarl's face it is best we keep our distance before either of us do something to push the other over the edge." Erik places his hand on her shoulder to comfort her and this bothers me.

"I still can't believe you slapped him, but you'll have to excuse me I will attend to the ill and tell them you're okay. If you need any help come and find me." As he stands she smiles up at him

"Right back at you, baring in mind we're going to be on the damn ship for a while I can help you with some medical knowledge." He nods to her and leaves the room. I quickly move round the corner to avoid him and when he is gone I walk into the stable.

She doesn't even look up from her bag when she notices my presence.

"I believe eavesdropping is a terrible trait and considering you aren't very subtle about doing it, you no doubt heard what I said about keeping away from me. Now unless you want another red cheek to match the one you already have I suggest you leave." No way am I leaving after she speaks so happily to Erik and speaks to me with such formality and contempt. Hence why I move further into the stalls and sit down beside her. She sighs loudly in annoyance and I smirk when she faces me. As quick as before her hand flies towards my face, but I am faster and catch her wrist. For a moment fear flashes across her face, but it is replaced with pure hostility and she tries to wrench her arm free.

"Let go!" She growls trying to pry my hand off with her free one, but I take hold of that one too. The look of fear is back on her face and she tries frantically to pull them both free. I firmly, but slowly pull her into me and after I have closed the distance I shift my grip to hold both her hands in one of my larger ones. I gently tilt her chin up so she looks me in the eye and smile at her, a rare occurrence and it throws her off.

"I am sorry about before. I am sorry for making you fall off your horse, for letting Mathias take you, for killing those Britons in your presence, for treating you so roughly and taking you against your will. But I am most sorry for not telling you I wanted you to stay the first night and I realise it would have been so much simpler if I had. I'm sorry for anything that has caused you any misfortune and ask, and dare I say beg for forgiveness." I looked away when I started my speech and unwillingly turn to see her face. How ironic, it seems she is the one to mask away her emotions this time. She truly is beautiful, not just in appearance but in her personality and I know with all the wrongs I have done I do not deserve any part of her. But I can't help myself and once more I move to kiss (Name).

**(Your POV)**

For the third time you feel his lips on yours and again you are caught unaware, but this time there is no forcefulness, no aggression. Instead the kiss is slow, tender, almost hesitant and loving. The thoughts in your head are incomprehensible and with your judgement clouded you find yourself kissing him back. This was yet another side of Lukas completely new to you and you find yourself relaxing into the kiss. However it still bothers you he grips your hands in his and as you try to move them out of his hold, he seems reluctant to release them. When he does finally lets go you bring your hands to cling onto his cloak, the problem withal is you don't know if you want to pull him closer or push him back. He makes the decision for you and gently lowers you onto the pile of hay just behind your back. a feeling of trepidation floods your thoughts as the little space that separated your body from the Viking's is lost. Yet Lukas breaks the kiss and looks down at you. You stare up at his face and blush when your (E/C) orbs meet his cobalt gaze. He opens his mouth to say something, but quickly shuts it. He then moves slowly himself from on top of you and lays in the space to your right. He carefully pulls you into him and holds you in his embrace. Your heart beats a mile a minute as he kisses the top of your head and whispers"Please don't leave me." in a voice you wouldn't expect a Viking to possess. But perhaps this is what your father's message meant. All is not what it seems. Did he mean Lukas? The young man beside has shown you many faces; the leader, the older brother, the ruthless warrior and now the vulnerable person underneath? You say nothing as you both lay there in the dim light from the lanterns in the four corners of the room. The rise and fall of Lukas's chest matches the movement of the waves and it isn't long before you notice his grip loosen and he is overcome by sleep. Being slow in your actions so you don't wake the sleeping Norwegian, you slowly ease yourself out of his grip and sit beside his form. You study his features and when he sleeps his emotions are visible. There is almost a sense of fragility on his face and you try to imagine how growing up as a Viking child was like. You had heard the stories of harsh upbringings and strict methods to make the prefect warrior. You can't think right now and need to clear your head. With this in mind you stand up and reach for one of the horse blankets to cover Lukas before you make your way on deck. Papa was right you think to yourself, the gods like to toy with us mortals and as the rest of the moonlit boat is still you try and sort out the hectic thoughts of your mind.

**Another chapter for you this week and I believe it is slightly early which is amazing considering my organization skills are pathetic. This chapter is rather short and I wanna know what you guys think about it. Comments are always nice and help me write.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys this is quick and it really pains me to do this. There will be no chapter this week. I know a couple of you were asking about a new chapter but this week all my Uni deadlines are due and I need to have that as a priority I'm really sorry T.T But I swear I should be okay by Friday or the weekend at the latest. Thanks for your patience and again I'm really sorry guys. :( But may I also say a maaaaajor thank you to people who have read my story so far and favourited and commented it really boosts my mood to have positive feedback and just what I needed. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys so I'm back and I'm reeeeeeaaaaaallllly sorry it's late, but on the plus side I got all my work done ^0^ (This is what happens when you think it's a good idea to do a double honours degree) On a positive note I'm all finished with deadlines for the near furture which is awesome and for you wonderful people, you can ignore any estimates of length of this fic as I'm pretty sure it's gonna be a lot longer than what I thought. Onto le story...**

**############### Another childhood flashback dream thingy##############**

**(Lukas POV) or rather an 10yr old Lukas**

"Lukas, my little prince, it's time to rise. Happy birthday my son." I wriggle around my bed and then open my eyes and rub the sleep dust out of them. At the bedroom door I see my mother with a huge smile on her face, she is in her formal dress and her blonde hair, the same colour as mine, is braided prettily with her crown placed neatly on top. I smile at her and climb out of bed when she embraces me tightly. My mother, the lady of our tribe doesn't at all act like one and I'm thankful that she is so loving compared to my father who gives nothing but grunted words of praise and a hard slap on the back for a job well done. Though I suppose it is all about appearances, he must show no signs of weakness, nor affection, he barely does to mother. But he does love her, that's why he took her and she loves him back. As my mother pulls out of the hug, I hear my father's voice and the house door slam.

"Thora? Lukas? Come into the main hall, I have a couple of things for my son for his right of passage to manhood." He sounds happy and we leave my bedroom to find the Jarl in his formal clothes too standing in front of the table that has the things upon it hidden by a blanket. My father smiles when we walk in and motions for me to stand in front of him.

"My son, ten years old and today, you become a man! So I will give you what a man needs." He then pulls me into a hug. I stiffen, he's never done this before, he then starts laughing loudly.

"Well done my son first test over. If you had hugged me back that would have been a beating." He let's go and puts his hands on my shoulders to look me up and down.

"Just like your mother, you have the intelligence of a good leader, but not quite the build yet Lukas. You'll grow, after all you are my son and I have every faith in you. We will see what the gods say later in the ceremony. Now I bring you the items you will need." In a theatrical manner he whips off the blanket from the table and reveals, a new set of clothes that practically copy my fathers. A gold band for my arm, one that marks me as loyal to the tribe and the Jarl. And finally a set of bow and arrows with a dagger to accompany them. The surprise and confusion on my face must be clear because my father laughs and hits my back.

"Ah Lukas, you were expecting a sword, but I have seen your training and you have an archers aim and skill. Get changed son and then there is one more gift outside. Thora help him my love." He says and walks out our home once more.

"Come on Lukas, we'll get you ready and then I have a little something to give you as well. Something our Jarl doesn't know of." I nod and walk into my chambers as my mother takes the gifts from the table.

Once I am dressed and have my dagger attached to my belt, my mother shows me myself in the mirror in my parents room. I look like a mini version of all the other men in the village. The new clothes were practically leather armour and I have a deep blue cloak that is pinned by a broach of my family's mark on it. It is odd how much a change of clothes and a different day can change a person. This is also evident when my mother goes to hug me, but stops herself suddenly.

"Now you are a man Lukas, I suppose I shouldn't hug you any more." Instead she places her hand on my shoulder and squeezes it. My heart sinks a little, but I keep it from my face. I become a man today. My mother gasps suddenly and rummages around the pocket of her dress.

"Whoops I had almost forgot. This is for you Lukas, it will help you keep control of you magic ability and keep you hair out your face." She laughs slightly and places a small leather pouch in my hand. I open the draw strings and pull out the cool, metal object inside which turns out to be a silver hair clip in the shape of a cross. My mother then put it in place and then hugs me quickly.

"You didn't see anything." She laughs then winks. I laugh too, she really is the best lady for the village, she's kind and compassionate and the perfect counter balance for my father. We then leave the room and open the front door my mouth drops open. My father stands there with a horse next to him. It is perfect, white, clean and already saddled.

"My son this is for you and for the rest of the day until sundown I want you to ride him wherever you please outside the village, take your new bow and hunt. Have breakfast and then leave, enjoy the freedom my son, as a man it is something you may no longer have." I nod to my father and make my way back into the house for food.

**~~~~~~~~ I'm a psychotic time skip, you smell really nice (and I know where you live)~~~~~~~~**

If this is what it is like to be a man, I can't believe I was nervous about today. Since I left this morning on MY horse Aslak I have been riding round the near by forests and around the base of the mountain, so far that we ended up by the valley river. It's mid afternoon and I decide it's best to take a break. I dismount Aslak and tie him to a tree after letting him drink from the river. After sitting for a while, I decide to try out my new bow, so with the quiver of arrows I walk silently into the woods. In an clearing a see a couple of hares, they're very fast and father would be proud if I could catch one. I move around the other side of the clearing so they don't smell me on the wind and after a few calculations I slide the arrow back and it pings forward. I catch the larger hare in the head. I grin triumphantly and take my prize. Suddenly I see a deer out the corner of my eye. Father would be really proud if I could get that. So I follow it, however just as I am ready to shoot I hear a loud voice behind me and the deer flees. I spin around and am met with a boy a few years older than me with an axe on his back.

"Wait! I know you, you're the Jarl's son. Everyone's making a big fuss about you in the village." He yells as I start to walk away from him, but he follows me back to Aslak.

"Hey wait for me, if this is about scaring off your prey I'm sorry.. woah nice horse." He says as I stop next to the colt.

"It's really gonna please the gods when you sacrifice it." I freeze in position. Sacrifice? But it was a gift from father, I turn to face the spikey haired boy and when our eyes meet he laughs.

"Guess you weren't aware of that part of the ritual huh?"

"You're lying, father wouldn't give him to me for him to just be a sacrifice." I almost yell at the boy, who simply smiles.

"He would and he has, like my father did to me. When you kill it, it will be explained that you can mask emotions around death, because emotions make you weak and if you cry or refuse to you fail the rite of passage. And what would the villagers say about a Jarl's son that couldn't kill a horse." I glare at him as he laughs and leave him behind as I make my way back to the village.

When I ride back into the village the sun is just setting and I marvel at the decorations that hang on every hut. My father and a few other men come to greet me at the gates.

"My son, perfect timing as usual. It is time for the ceremonies to start." I jump down from Aslak and one of the men leads him a way. See? the rational part of my mind says, they're going in the direction of the stables. The boy from earlier was winding you up. I relax a little and follow my father into the meeting hall in the centre of the village, he walks up to the front and motions for me to stand in front of him. Though I don't turn around I can hear all the villagers shuffle in and two figures walk up to join my father. One is my mother who smiles down fondly, the other is the wise woman Margot.

"Friends it is that time again when our proud clan gains another strong warrior in it's ranks." The Jarl's voice echoes around the large hut and it brings order to chatting villagers.

"On this particular occasion I am even more ecstatic as the soon to be man is my son Lukas and one day Jarl that will take my place. Let the ceremony begin!" He yells and everyone cheers. My father moves to sit at the large throne at the top of the hall while my mother lights a fire using her magic. It's because of her I can use it and control my trolls. As Margot begins chanting incantations and waving around various items my mother begins to wave incense around me and just as she finishes in time with Margot she whispers in my ear.

"Don't let this change who you are or how you treat people." My mother then leaves my side and gives Margot the incense, then she sits next to my father.

"Before the rite of passage is complete we must consults the wise Gods on this child's future, whether he be noble and just or a burden to us all." Margot screeches in her croaky voice as she hobbles towards me.

"Take the runes Lukas and throw them high." I cup my hands and she places the polished stones into my hands and then closes them with her wrinkled ones. I close my eyes and take a deep breathe before throwing the stones up towards the ceiling then step back when they fall back down. Margot is upon them like a fox to a chicken.

"Well, interesting. A step back shows brains, the runes would have landed upon a fool." She leans down closer still, her wiry hair touching the ground.

"The placement, yes there is order and they are together shows composure and wit. But something is not right. Here." She yells pointing to a flipped rune who's symbol is face down. She pulls me down to her level and places it in my hand.

"Laguz, the rune of love. Your potential will not be complete until this is found." She peers up to my father.

"This boy is destined for greatness my lord, but his love, his companion will make him greater still." She looks down and lets her hand hover over the small pile of runes. She pauses over another rune whose symbol is unseen and picks it up with a triumphant look.

"The Gods don't wish for it to be easy my child. To find this love there will be travel, see? Raidho, the chariot rune will send you far from home." The old woman leans down once more to the stones in the dirt and murmurs to herself.

"Oh Ehwaz pops up here, be careful who you trust boy, but make yourself trustworthy. Lastly my Jarl your son has the same central rune you did, Odin's rune Ansuz. The rune every leader should hope to receive. May the Gods shine upon your soul until it enters Valhalla." She yells the last part and this part of the ritual ends. The next is the part I have been dreading in the back of my mind. The sacrifice. My father yells loudly that the crowd behind me part and as he climbs down the steps with my mother and hands me the ritual blade made of cool, hard onyx, but is just as sharp as steel.

"My son outside a sacrifice must be made to thank the gods for you reaching this stage of life and giving you such positivity for the future. The sacrifice may seem high Lukas, but for your future's sake and that of everyone you will one day lead it needs to be done." He pats my back and then uses the contact to usher me outside. As I adjust to the change in light, my heart bursts when I see Aslak by the alter in the centre of the village.

"Lukas you will cut the animals throat, but this is a lesson in itself. Life is cruel, fragile and to the gods a game. It doesn't matter who much something is loved it can be taken. Mask your emotions from this point onwards and try to get a clean cut." I nod slowly and avoid eye contact, my hands are shaking as a reach the horse and I raise the dagger...

**################ Ending of dream whatsy- doofer memory thing################**

**(Lukas POV)**

With a strangled gasp I wake up, thankful for not having to do the deed once more. I sit up slightly and focus on my surroundings, I'm still in the stables from the night before. I look around but don't see (Name) however I do note I have a blanket on me and smile softly at her kindness. I feel the rock of the boat on the waves and lie back down for a little while longer. I remember the events of last night with the vates girl and hope we are in a much better relationship than previously. Then I think of my dream, my past. Until now I had forgotten parts of the rune reading I had, but now I can't get it out of my head. Could it be about (Name)? My mood lifts as I think it must be and decide it would be wise for me to speak with her once more. Up on deck I can hear the children yell in happiness and then call the (H/C) haired woman's name. However as I pull myself up and remove straw from my hair (Name)'s mare starts making noises and a approach to see if there is something wrong.

"Pip, Sif get down you will I've told you enough times I have to leave the horse's mane." I can't help but smile when I recognise the voice of one of the brownies from before and as I get close I see there are more than two on the horse. I count seven of them, four adults and three small children. When they notice me the male adults approach me and the shorter round one waves up to me.

"Hiiiiii Human man, um we're on your boat we are. We need to follow the nice human girl, still in debt we are." He explains and the more serious of the two nods.

"Ask permission we would have, but there was no time."

"Don't worry, you are most welcome here brownie folk. I will keep some food aside for you and your families." I say as I turn to leave them.

**(Your POV)**

After you feel another sharp tug on your hair from behind, you decide that volunteering to watch half a dozen of so children at the same time was not one of your best ideas. Currently there are two little girls 'styling' you hair with various ribbons and bows. The chibi inner (Name) is quietly sobbing about how you will get the knots out. On your lap there is another little girl who is wearing your circlet and pretending she is a princess while you gently braid her hair. In front of you Emil is playing with some wooden building blocks and the concentration on his face is adorable. Such a good child you think as a wave hitting the boat causes his tower to fall, but instead of crying he starts again. Tino on the other hand is very loud and with another small boy they run around the top deck chasing each other. Around the outside of the kitchen cabin you see a few woman having a small break from children watching and they smile over to you gratefully. With the small breeze from the ocean, the atmosphere is light and happy. That is ruined though when Tino and his little friend come over to you crying. You gently ease your hair out of the girls grip and move the would be princess from your lap then motion for the boys to sit on your lap.

"Boys, can we please stop crying, so you can tell me what's wrong." You say as you rub both of their backs in a circular motion, out the corner of your eye you notice Lukas walk on deck.

"H-Heath pushed me over and I banged my elbow a-and it's b-bleeding." Tino cries as he puts his elbow in your face which has a small scratch on it.

"Ah okay love, it's not too bad. Now why are you crying?" You ask the little, brown haired child.

"W-when I-I pushed him I fell over too and hit m-my knee." You sigh as he shows you his knee and it goes un-noticed by you the other women on deck watch along with Lukas and the children. As you reach into your pocket for your handkerchief you talk to the boys is a kind but firm voice.

"Okay, here's what we need to do to make you better. Tino, we need to clean the scratch and then give it a kiss better and Heath for your bumped knee we need to apologise form pushing Tino over, because that's why the Gods made you fall and then we need to kiss your knee better too. But before we do all that we need to dry our eyes because I thought you were both brave warriors and warriors don't cry." Almost simultaneously they both announce they weren't crying and quickly wipe their eyes. When wounds have been cleaned and kissed you suggest that they should have a quiet game so they will heal quicker. Then you marvel at you ability to restore peace within five short minutes.

When the children are settled again and your hair is at the mercy of six year olds, Lukas comes and sits by you.

"Have a nice lie in did we?" you ask with a smile on your face.

"That was quite impressive what you did there with the children. I believe you are a natural." You blush slightly at the compliment and then wince as your hair is pulled quite harshly.

"Well I'm making myself useful, the woman this morning looked like they needed a break and I rather foolishly said I would watch them for a little while. But if you want to take over that would be great." You laugh and he smiles. Or at least a Lukas equivalent to a smile, but before he answers one of you hair-dressers replies.

"No! Lukas can't replace you, he isn't a princess and his hair isn't pretty enough for us to play with." You smirk openly to this, but then think for a second.

"But I'm not a princess." You say and the girls behind you let go of your hair. The seemingly older one let's out a sigh.

"Not yet (Name), but you're really pretty and that means you HAVE to marry a prince or a king. And when you marry Lukas who is Jarl or in other words a prince, you will be a princess and then I will be your royal hair-dresser." She explains matter of factly and you feel a heavy blush creep up you face. You look at Lukas and now he is the one who smirks. You glare at him but then smile.

"But I want a handsome prince, perhaps if you help Lukas with his hair then I shall consider it." The girls are on him in a second and was that a flash of fear you saw in his blue eyes.

"Have fun girls, Lukas. I'm going to see if Erik needs any help with any illy people." You announce as you stand up and walk across the deck, gently patting Emil's head on the way past.

**~~~~~ I'm a pirate time skip. Why has the rum gone?~~~~~~**

**(Lukas POV)**

A whole day has passed and I have only seen (Name) once to speak with properly, but I keep stealing glances whenever I am near her. i have noticed the villagers all get along with her well and the children in particular adore her. I suppose it is hard not to when you are that age and in the afternoon today she called a school of dolphins to the boat. It is safe to say many of the woman had a light day's work because of her. Even the men respect her to a high degree and her witty comebacks when they tried to mess with her keep them on their toes. There is one thing that bothers me though and that is how long she spends with Erik. I know she said she would help him with her medical knowledge and it is a good thing. Yet I feel that he will always say or do something that will make her stay longer, like earlier before lunch he 'accidentally' knocked over a pile of clean, linen bandages and she helped him pick them up. (Name) is too nice for her own good and I want to keep her safe from Erik. Tonight is very calm and while most have gone to bed I lay on my cloak on top deck looking at all the stars, finding the constellations my mother taught me as a child. Just then the door to the medical ward opens and I hear Erik and (Name) talking.

"I'm really sorry I made you stay later again, but I just didn't quite understand that last potion." Erik laughs and I strain to listen to their conversation.

"Don't worry about it. I'd rather you know what you're doing and miss out a bit on sleep than have you do it wrong and clear up the after effects." She laughs. I then hear small movement and then (Name) speak.

"Um Erik. What are you doing?" she says in a less than happy voice.

"It was goodnight kiss (Name). Why? Did you want something more?" Erik laughs and by the sounds of it takes a step forward. I then grin when the distinct sound of a palm on a face echoes of the walls.

"Whoops sorry, I thought there was a bug. No I don't want something more thank you. I will see you in the morning." (Name) then slams the door in his face and quickly walks on deck and gasps when she sees me.

"Gods Lukas, don't try to give anyone a heart attack. With your hair so pale I though you were a ghost." She half yells at me as she sits down on my left.

"So a goodnight kiss from Erik?" I murmur as she lies back and looks up.

"Yes, Jealous for not getting a kiss from me? Oh wait that's right you've already done that three times if I'm correct." She says and then chuckles as I frown at her. After a moment or two I lie down next to her and continue my star gazing. I see (Name) shift a bit and then she speaks.

"You know sometimes I wish I were a star, just think how easy it would be floating around at night giving insomniac people something to look at. See the big odd shaped one over there by Orion's belt? My mother said that was father when he passed over." She says in hushed tones and seems somewhat detached from reality. I don't know what to say to her, but she doesn't push for an answer and the comfortable silence continues. I don't know how much time passes before she speaks again, but this time she turns to face me.

"I have a question and I would like an honest answer. Why don't you show emotions?" I move my position to face her, no one has ever bothered asking this before.

"As a future leader of my village I must let nothing get in the way of making decisions, no emotions. From a young age to be emotional is to be weak was drummed into my thoughts and hence why I don't show them." I say amazingly with a blank face.

"Lukas, I mean it I want a real answer. Something happened and I would like to know." She retorts quietly, resting her head on her palms.

How is it she can see through me when all I aim to do is keep emotions hidden? I glance over to her and she sits there patiently waiting for my reply.

"It comes in two parts." I start slowly.

"When you reach manhood in our tribe a sacrifice is made to the gods. My sacrifice was a horse my father gave me in the morning. But he didn't tell me what the horse would be and I got attached to it so when it came to kill it." I take a break at the memory.

"I was told not to show emotions as they cloud judgement and as a man it is unacceptable. So I did it and waited until I got to my room to cry. I was ten." I feel her hand on my shoulder.

"But that is silly, no offence all leaders show emotion it is okay at times. And as a child that was cruel to ask you to do so." (Name) murmurs as I lay down properly once more and she strokes my hair.

"That is what my mother said when she found me crying and she said that if ever I felt need to be emotional to do it and not tell my father. But not long after Emil was born our village was attacked by a rival clan and my mother was killed protecting him." The girl beside moves our position so my head rests on her lap. It has been so long since I have allowed myself to acknowledge these feelings whenever my mind wanders to my mother and I feel a lump form in my throat.

"My mother's death was the last time I cried, showed any emotion. After her death, my father lost it. He broke my arm when I had a tear at her funeral. He made it clear that he thought it was because he and I showed emotions that we couldn't protect her and I guess that's why I am like this today." The lump in my throat is no unbearable and I swallow in attempt to rid myself of it, but I closed my eyes and that allowed a lone tear to escape, which causes more to follow. But (Name) doesn't judge she just sits there and strokes my hair while they silently run down my face.

"Emotions are not bad Lukas. They divide us from monsters, they strengthen bonds with one another and help us through things, keep us together." She says soothingly and waits for me to calm myself.

"Does that mean I am broken then without them?" I say back as I sit up and look her in the eye, her (E/C) orbs full of compassion and warmth.

"It might do. But one day you will find someone that will mean more to you than some façade and that person will hug you so tightly that all your broken pieces with stick back together." I think about what she has just said as (Name) pulls herself to her feet and walks over to the medical ward then returns with some blankets. She then throws a couple at me and arranges her own.

"It's a nice night, might as well enjoy the view." She explains as she lies down and I follow soon after.

**~~~~~~~ I'm a kitty time skip, I'm reaaaaalllly fluffeh and sleep all the time.~~~~~~~~**

**(Your POV)**

You are coaxed from your slumber when a rather cold wind hits your face and when you enter the world of the living you notice Lukas is no longer next to you and only blankets remain. You sit up in confusion and listen carefully for any sound that may hint to his location. Suddenly you hear laughter, woman's laughter and for some strange reason this annoys you slightly so you quickly move towards it wrapping yourself up in a blanket on the way. The shrill, woman's giggle is coming from the front of the ship and as you approach you try to make as little noise as possible so you may see what is going on. now you are nearer you can see Lukas, but can't see who is producing the laughter. Lukas then moves over to the side of the deck, very very close to the ships railings. His movement seems off, almost like he's in a trance and then it hits you. It must be a mermaid! You quickly make your way over to the Jarl and make it just in time to grab the back of his cloak as he starts to climb the railing. You look at his face and his eyes are glazed over accompanied with a goofy smile on his mouth. It takes most of the strength you've got to push Lukas away from the edge and then hook his belt to once of the ropes tied to the mast. When he is secure you peer over the edge to see the mermaid. Who rather rudely splashes you when you lean over the railings.

"Stupid human girl, he was really cute too. I really want a new play thing." She says maliciously. You never have liked mermaids and have always been irritated by how they are portrayed as kind creatures when in reality they are bare chested women with tails that wish to drown sailors in the ocean. You wipe yourself off with the blanket.

"Begone fish. The man is staying on board go find food somewhere else." You say in a tone full of venom and this takes the mermaid by surprise.

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner, you plain human. Maybe I should drown you instead." She screeches and then makes a lunge for you. You smirk and use a fire spell on your own hand so when she reaches for you you burn her greenish skin.

"Sorry not a plain human, are you going to leave or shall I show you what I can really do?" You hiss down at her which causes her to dive under water.

Now she is gone you turn around to Lukas who still is completely out of it and try to remember how to get him out of the trance. A blush warms your face when it clicks and you remember the only way to break it is a kiss from the opposite sex. You compose yourself and gently hold the Viking's face in your hands and give him a soft peck on the cheeks. After a moment his eyes refocus and you release him.

**(Lukas POV)**

What a wonderful thing to be woken up with (Name)'s lips on my own, though admittedly I am confused how I got to the other deck and why she would do something in the first place. I look her in the face and she looks angry.

"You are a fool, do you know that? A very foolish fool who nearly jumped off the boat to be drowned by a mermaid with huge breasts. Do you have no self control? She must have kissed you to put you in the trance. I don't even want to know how she persuaded you. Filthy sea urchin." It is really odd to hear such mean things to come from (Name)'s mouth after how kind she was before and then I think I know the reason why.

"Are you jealous that she kissed me (Name) and that's why you kissed me after she left." I ask with a small smirk on my face and when she blushes I conclude I'm right. She stutters before she speaks.

"Idiot, to break a mermaid trance you need to be kissed by a human member of the opposite sex. Why would I be jealous of someone who eats where she pees?" She half yells at me.

"Get yourself unattached from the mask it's not safe to sleep outside and I don't want to leave you out here considering your lack of self control." She continues while she opens the door to the medical ward. I pick up my blanket and follow her inside, knowing I will sleep happy now she has kissed be back.

**Another chapter for you wonderful people who have the patience of saints. Once more I'm sorry it took so long and if I don't say so myself about bloomin' time. It's half two here in the morning and I'm going to sleeps. Please review, favourite or whatever it makes me happy. I'm sorry if this chapter seems like a filler but there's only so much one can do on a boat in the 10th century.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot. **


End file.
